


Give Me Sugar

by MeGaLoTrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aggression, Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Biting, Bloodsugar - Freeform, Breeding Kink, Dubious Consent, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Times, Frequently Referenced Classic Fontcest, Horrorcest - Freeform, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Morally Gray Sexual Situations, Oral Fixation, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Tension, Somnophilia, Sorry to people who had this marked as just fluff..., Soul Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGaLoTrash/pseuds/MeGaLoTrash
Summary: Blood has been harbouring feelings for his brother for years and has gotten pretty good at hiding it.A move to a safer universe starts to crumble away his resolve and he has to resort to different ways to placate his lust.Somno/ Dubcon warning for part 1This was a one-shot, then two parts... now i'm estimating around 7 parts with both Blood and Sugar POV parts.Horrotale belongs to @Sour-Apple-Studios.





	1. Part One- Somno Warning

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been stuck in my head for a while, based of someone's (aggressive side eyes @redtomatofan) headcanons concerning the HT bros. It's a little different for me, hope you enjoy :)

Blood sighed hard to himself as he loaded up the washing machine in an almost familiar basement. He could pretend he was having some form of moral dilemma, but he was way past that point. He’d just pocketed another pair of frilly panties that belonged to his brother. His perfect, sweet, angelic brother that he would do anything for. His collection was steadily growing, and Sugar had started to get confused about them going missing. But upon seeing the white, used pair on top of the laundry hamper Blood couldn’t control the compulsion to pocket them for later. 

Blood knew his love for his brother bordered on an all consuming obsession. He didn’t care. For years it had been just them, doing anything they could do to survive. He couldn’t remember a time where he wasn’t filled with an all consuming love for his sweet brother, years of desperation and starvation had really messed with his memories. Plus being driven to the edge of despair really puts your priorities in order. Blood’s priority was, and always would be, Sugar. 

The problem was, Sugar had never seen him as anything but a brother. Over the years Blood had dropped hints, whispered suggestions and had come very close to confessing on multiple occasions. He knew his efforts were in vain. Either Sugar knew of his feelings and was pretending he didn’t so Blood wouldn't get hurt, or his brother still had his child-like naivety even after all they’d been through. Blood found himself hoping it was the later, and found himself fantasising daily about slowly crumbling away that innocence. 

If he was a lesser monster, Blood could have forced himself on Sugar at any point. He was stronger, more in control of his magic and Sugar wouldn’t put up a fight. But Blood had made a promise to himself that he would never, _ever_ , touch him without express permission. Just the thought of doing something to hurt his beloved brother made his soul churn uncomfortably. Blood would never want to upset his brother, no matter how much it ate him up inside that he could never have him. 

Sometimes he’d get mad, loose his temper, and go on a rampage ending with more than a few casualties. Blood would forget himself and wonder why he was still clinging onto life when it all seemed _so. fucking. pointless._. All it took was one look from his brother to set him straight. Sugar represented everything that was good left in the underground, it was no wonder he became so fixated. Sugar may never want him any other way, but just having him in his life was worth every single hardship they had been through. 

But everything was different now. After years and years of failed attempts Blood had finally fixed the machine and managed to save them from their imminent demise. The universe he’d managed to arrive in was very similar to the one he used to know, with one huge difference. He’d sensed it straight away upon greeting their doubles, they were far too familiar with each other. Neither of them were blatant about it, probably wanting to scope his and Sugar’s relationship first. But he’d noticed it in the little lingering touches, or the way this Sans was completely at ease with his Papyrus’s affection. He had the look of a guy who was getting laid. Often. _lucky fucker_.

Blood originally was not happy about having to take up a nickname. This Sans had insisted it was only too avoid confusion. He was about to punch that smug brother-fucker in the face, when he heard his own brother talking to this world’s Papyrus about his nickname. _sugar_. It fit him perfectly. Any objections he had over his own name were quickly dissolved and quickly replaced with renewed fantasies on how sweet his brother probably tasted. 

It had been about a week since they had officially made the move over to the safer universe. Blood may have thought Sans was a bit of a lazy fucker who didn’t appreciate how good he had it, but he couldn’t fault his generosity. Papyrus was even kinder to Sugar, taking him on a few shopping trips in order to pick out some new outfits and finally get rid of that worn down battle body. Blood was happy with the spare clothes Sans had given him, he was a guy of simple tastes and this Sans seemed to share those tastes. They had held back from the shopping trip, spending time in a semi-awkward silence back at home. Blood noticed how observant Sans was, even if he didn’t perceive him as a threat, he was always _watching_. 

Blood had hardly been able to hide his reaction when their brothers returned . Sugar and Papyrus had come back with armfuls of clothes, some of which they were already wearing, Sugar had picked out the smallest shorts he’d ever seen. The way they hugged his brother’s incredible ecto-body and ass had sent all the magic in Blood’s body straight to his pelvis. He caught Sans looking at him then, and surprisingly he noticed the other skeleton wasn’t mad at his painfully obvious perversion. Sans had given him an understanding look, almost like he knew all too well what it was like to be lusting after an uninterested party. It seemed like things may not have always been sunshine and blow-jobs in this universe too, which just made Blood’s mind run wild with possibilities.

If a relationship with his brother was simply a case of circumstance, maybe, _just maybe_ he still had a shot. 

Blood realised he’d become lost in his thoughts whilst still palming the panties in his pocket. Snapping out of it he quickly switched the washing machine on and made the journey up the staircase from the laundry. He cursed under his breath at letting himself be so careless, he could have been caught fantasising at any point. Sans was already well aware of his frustration, he didn’t want any suspicious behaviour adding fuel to that fire. Sans may understand his situation, but Blood knew if he was caught doing anything too perverted Sans would confront him about it, probably in front of Sugar. 

Blood knew that an out-right rejection would probably kill him, or he’d end up killing everyone in sight. So for everyone’s sakes, he needed to keep his little indiscretions as under wraps as possible. Coming into the living room he shoved the panties deeper into his pocket, fully expecting Sans to be on high alert. Instead he found the brothers fast asleep together on the sofa, having lost interest in whatever nonsense they were watching on the beaten up television.

Seeing Sans and Papyrus wrapped up together just made his soul ache. They were both laid on their sides, with Sans having his arm slung protectively over his brother’s sleeping form. Blood couldn’t help but notice how similar Papyrus was to his own brother when asleep, the little noises and steady rise and fall of his ribcage just made him crave the contact Sans had. _that should be us_ he thought, wondering for the millionth time weather the move to this universe truly was a good idea. While they were safe, he felt like his sanity was slowly trickling away seeing the other brothers together. The possibility of a happy future was being dangled in front of him, just out of his reach.

Something had to give.

Out of Habit he thought about going upstairs to check on Sugar. His brother used to have such trouble sleeping and staying asleep, it was no wonder that now they were safe he had a lot of catching up to do in that department. The first few nights Blood had stayed with him and held him when nightmares woke him up, but it seemed he had broken the initial fear and now slept through the night.

It was great, but it meant he no longer needed Blood to stay with him overnight. Just like their original home, there were three bedrooms in this house too. Papyrus’s room, Sans’s room and a smaller room that hadn’t been used in years. Currently he was crashing in Sans’s room, and Sugar had taken the guest room. Sugar and Papyrus had spent the past few days decorating the room and he was so happy to see his brother feeling safe. Their hosts had insisted they could each have their own room, since they slept together in Papyrus’s. Blood was grateful they were mindful of the thin walls, he didn’t think he could take actually hearing them fuck on top of everything else.

Moving quietly through the living room he checked that Papyrus and Sans were fully asleep before heading upstairs. Sugar’s room was right next to his own so it wasn’t out of his way to check. Blood briefly thought about going to hide the panties in his room but he decided the chances of Sugar finding them were small enough for the risk. He fully expected to find his brother sleeping peacefully, he’d probably be in and out in a minute.

He’d never been so wrong.

Blood peered into the dark room, struggling to make anything out with his compromised eyesight. It didn’t help that part of the ‘decorating’ Papyrus and Sugar had done included a couple dozen teddies that Sugar slept with every night. Moving into the bedroom and closing the door softly behind him Blood could just about make-out his brother’s form amongst the stuffed animals. He slowly moved closer, wanting to be sure Sugar wasn’t having a bad dream. Not even his wildest fantasies could have prepared him for what he saw. 

Sugar was nestled comfortably among the teddies, just as he suspected. But it was what he was wearing that made Blood’s Soul drop and his cock rock hard. He’d seen a flash of the nightie from their shopping trip, but seeing it actually on Sugar he couldn't believe how perfect it was. It was white and billowing, a high neck and lace detailing as well as being covered in delicate little bows. Blood had originally thought the excess of material and bows were in bad taste but seeing it pressed against Sugar’s sleeping form changed his mind. The material of the nightdress laid fanned out around him, causing the garment to rise higher than was decent on his brother’s legs.

Blood knew the effects of having so much excess magic after years of surviving on so little had made their ecto flesh almost constantly present. He’d seen flashes of sugar’s flesh through the clothes he’d been wearing, but seeing him so exposed with the flesh on show felt so intimate. Sugar had taken advantage of being able to use his body more often now, constantly wearing things that he couldn’t before. As well as the nightgown he had on a pair of white thigh highs, complete with more matching bows.

If angels existed, Sugar was the embodiment of one on earth. 

And he was the devil.

He knew he should be out the door, locking himself in Sans’s room and fucking his hand into oblivion. But he couldn’t move. He found himself hypnotised by the steady rise and fall of his brother’s ribcage. It made the nightdress seem like it was constantly rising further and further up his thighs. _and the noises_. Sugar must have been in a really deep sleep, his usual sleeping noises sounded a lot less like scared whimpers than usual, and a lot more like moans. 

_fuck_

Blood found himself like a moth to a flame. His mind was screaming at him to move closer, to really drink in the sight before him. Another part of him was telling him how wrong it was, but he found himself shutting it out more than usual. He knew he needed to be careful, but with everyone in the house asleep, he found himself wanting to prolong the moment just a little bit more. If he could just get a closer look, he would surely be satisfied and have the image permanently embedded in his mind. 

His feet felt heavy as he slowly inched forward, every step feeling more wrong than the last. Blood could feel beads of sweat trickling down his skull, and he moved a sleeve up to his face to soak up the inevitable nosebleed. Coming a little closer meant he was able to see the outline of his brother’s form a little clearer in the dark. Blood could make out soft orange glow from Sugar’s ecto-flesh through the white material. Thinking about such a thin layer separating him from being able to see everything made Blood’s hand itch. He wanted to reach out and touch his brother’s sleeping form, let his fingertips finally graze over his thighs and slowly inch them up his nightdress…

Blood saw his hand reaching out towards Sugar before his mind registered what he was actually doing. _what the fuck?_ He’d known his frustration was reaching boiling point, but Blood couldn’t believe his body was betraying him. Panicking he flicked his eye lights up to Sugar’s face, making sure he hadn’t been caught almost touching him. Sugar seemed to be completely unfazed, still sleeping soundly. Blood genuinely smiled then, a few weeks ago Sugar would have been wide awake at even the tiniest sound. Now it seemed his brother was finally able to sleep through anything.

_anything?_

The realisation hit him like a ton of bricks. Sugar was out cold, may not even wake until morning, which meant Blood had a window of opportunity he’d never had before. _He couldn’t could he?_ Blood would never break his promise to himself about forcing himself on Sugar. _But there were things he could do without him ever knowing- NO!_ It was so wrong to even think of taking advantage of his sleeping brother. Blood cursed under his breath as he tried to ignore the urges threatening to make him do something he would really regret.

Noticing that Sugar hadn’t woken up when he cursed hadn’t helped. His brother hated when he used bad language, if he had a shred of consciousness he would already be awake and yelling at him. _nothing...fuck_. Blood could feel his darker side starting to take over, and he realised he wouldn’t be able to just appease it with glances from a distance. He had to think fast. Go for the lesser evil. Keep his promise whilst also feeding his lust. 

He could start by getting a much closer look. 

Blood’s lust clouded brain was making movements for him as he slowly moved to the foot of the bed, then on top of it. The bed was big enough that he only disturbed a few of the teddies when carefully climbing onto it, but still his gaze was fixed on Sugar. _fast asleep_. Blood let his eyes wander all over his brother’s perfect body, feeling his own hand graze the front of his shorts. This hadn’t been his initial intention, but Blood found himself arching into the light touch. His neglected arousal was crying out for attention, making it hard not to throw himself on top of the sleeping form inches away from him. 

_wait-_

He could touch himself while Sugar slept, keeping his promise whilst indulging his sick fantasies. 

_-perfect_

Blood felt his permanent smile turn into a lecherous smirk. Not wasting any more time he moved one hand over his mouth whilst letting his other hand give his length a firm stroke through his shorts. _holy fuck_. Blood had to bite down on the hand over his mouth over how incredible it felt to touch himself when Sugar was literally inches away. The combination of the risk, the proximity and finally giving into something he’d wanted for so long was mind-blowing. Blood knew he was crossing a line somewhat, but if no one ever found out, who would know he’d changed his moral compass.

He kept checking for any signs of Sugar stirring but his brother remained completely oblivious. Blood took the time to admire his brother’s features, though sharpened over the years, seeing him asleep softened them somewhat. Blood expected to feel some remorse over violating his brother’s trust but seeing him laid out and so vulnerable gave him a rush he’d never experienced before. He drew his tongue out over his teeth and made the hand around his cock pump harder.

With Sugar so close he couldn’t help but imagine his brother being the one touching him. His smaller hands were rough in comparison to Sugar’s longer digits, but his imagination was experienced in pretending otherwise. Just thinking about Sugar touching him was a recurring fantasy, but being able to think about it with Sugar so close too him? Blood felt his hand tighten around his cock as he fought off completing too soon. He wanted to savour the moment, enjoy the opportunity that he may never have the nerve to do again.

No, if it was Sugar touching him, his touch would be a lot softer. Blood was almost certain his brother was a virgin, he refused to think of him with anyone else regardless. Sugar would place a shaking hand around his cock, pumping it slow while looking at Blood for guidance. Just imagining his brother’s wide eyed wonder as he taught him what to do made a growl rise up through his chest. 

It could have been coincidence, but Sugar stirred slightly in his sleep. Blood panicked, he wasn’t in too compromising a position he couldn’t brush off his behaviour if Sugar woke up, but he didn’t want to stop. He stilled his hand on his straining erection and held his breath, waiting to see if Sugar woke up at all. He’d managed to luck out, Sugar still seemed completely gone, he shuffled a little before adjusting his position and rolling onto his side. 

If heaven existed, he was in it. 

When Sugar rolled over, he had caught the material of the nightdress, causing the already short skirt to flip up over his shapely ass. Despite Blood’s assumptions over his brother's innocent nature, it seemed he also slept without underwear. It could have just been for comfort, but in Blood’s mind his brother was teasing him even as he slept. In the new position, Blood was able to make out every curve and dip of the ecto-flesh around Sugar’s frame. Letting his gaze travel between his slightly parted legs, he felt his soul pump harder as he could make out what looked like start of pussy lips peeking through. The tiniest little mound seemed to fit his brother perfectly, it looked cute and sweet, just like him. 

_i bet he tastes sweet too_

Blood could feel drool gathering around his tongue just at the thought of tasting Sugar’s sweet flesh. He imagined the fun he could have dragging his tongue over every inch of him. He imagined Sugar would start off with those little whimpers of his when he started exploring, only to rise in volume as Blood discovered his sensitive points. What he would give for a just a little taste. 

He’d been so wrapped up in the vision before him that Blood had momentarily forgot what he’d pocketed earlier. The realisation hit him hard, and made . If Sugar wasn’t wearing panties now, did that mean the pair he had were freshly worn? _only one way to find out_. Taking a hand off his pulsing cock he fished in his pocket for the the article of clothing. In the dark of the bedroom he could make out the faintest trace of orange magic on the otherwise spotless material. _oh fuck yes_. Without a second thought Blood pressed the panties to his face, switching hands and tugging on himself as he inhaled. 

The smell of his brother flooded Blood’s senses. Sugar had a distinctive smell that always comforted him no matter how long they’d been apart, but he’d never smelt it so strongly. It was obviously sweet, but through the intensity he could pick out a musky undertone that completely floored him. If this is what Sugar would smell like during sex, he would probably lose his mind if he ever had the chance. Needing more, he extended his ecto- tongue out tentatively to lick at the panties pressed to his face. Blood had to clamp down the hand around his cock again, a flash of him licking Sugar’s source almost made him cream his pants.

Lost in a daze of lapping at the material, Blood was initially confused when he tasted the familiar tang of blood. Bringing the panties away from his face he realised blood from his nose had be absorbed into the panties. Something about seeing the red blood staining the pure white him more excited. The parallel of him marking Sugar with his filth wasn’t lost on him. Since they were already marked with his blood, it wouldn’t matter if they got a little dirtier. 

He’d been dancing on the verge of climax since he’d seen Sugar on the bed, he wanted to make his release as intense as possible. Slowly, he pulled down his shorts, finally letting his cock bounce free. If Sugar woke up now, there would be no explaining away what he was doing, but he was so aroused he couldn’t think straight. Blood brought the soiled panties down and wrapped them around his dick, almost crying out at how soft they felt. Having something that had touched Sugar’s pussy now touching his dick felt so unbelievably lewd he couldn’t help but thrust his hips slightly up to meet his hands. Unable to contain his moans any more he shoved a hand back over his mouth, He was so close, he just needed a little more to push him over. 

As if his prayers were being answered, Sugar moved his legs further apart, curling one into his chest as the other stretched downward. The new position would have been incredibly lewd if he was awake, his legs were now far enough apart that his pussy was fully visible between them. Blood pounded himself furiously as something he’d been imagining for years far surpassed any expectations. Sugars pussy looked incredible, tight and inviting and with the faintest glistening of magic residue. Blood couldn’t hold back any more. He pumped twice more before spilling onto the panties and biting down on his hand hard enough to mark the bone.

His bliss was short lived as he frantically checked he hadn’t woken Sugar up in the process. He was still sound asleep, Blood could hardly believe he’d gotten away with it. He made sure to clean up his over-sensitive cock with the soiled panties, and double checked there wasn’t any evidence of his release on the bed. He slipped his shorts back on and gave himself a minute to catch his breath before easing himself of the bed and heading towards the door. 

“Sans?” Sugar’s voice was sleepy and barely there but it stopped him dead in his tracks. Blood’s mind raced with possibilities but he tried to stay calm. He had checked so many times that sugar was asleep, made sure to clean any trace of him being there. He had to have just woken up when he was leaving. _he had to just be waking up or… oh go no-_

“s-sorry for waking you, i was just checking you were ok. go back to sleep” Blood tried to keep his voice steady even if he was screaming on the inside. He didn’t dare turn round for fear of revealing the guilt written all over his face.

“Mhmm, You’re The Best Sans... Goodnight, Love You” Sugar replied. Blood could hear the shuffling of sheets and light sighs as his brother drifted back to sleep. His innocent brother who thought the world of him. _fuckkkkk_

“heh. love you too bro” Blood whispered before shutting the door and promptly sliding down the other side. 

If hell existed, he was in it.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this was meant to be a one shot...  
> This part is a little different, Tags added <3

Sugar tried to be as quiet as possible as he crept through the sleeping house. Though he no longer woke up from nightmares, he still had a tendency to wake up in the middle of the night and found it hard to drop off again unless he got up and did something. He had got into a little routine of getting himself some warm milk or hot coco, Papyrus had even gone out of his way to make sure they had his favourite brand stocked. He put his mug in the microwave to warm it up giving him a few minutes with just his thoughts. 

As he watched the machine whir to life Sugar couldn’t help but think about how he Papyrus were similar in so many ways. The mug he was using was one of Papyrus’s originally but the cute bunny design was exactly his taste. Papyrus had given it to him without a second thought, Sugar couldn’t believe how kind his new friend was to him as soon as they met. Years of being trapped in their hostile home had made a little scared of other monsters, but Papyrus seemed to understand. It had been so long since he had been able to trust anyone that wasn’t Blood. 

Blood was the nickname given to his Sans by his counterpart from this universe, apparently they’d met quite a few alternates over the years so it was to stop confusing them all. The name suited him but Sugar knew his brother was a lot more that his outward appearance. Their situation had warped his mind and made him aggressive and angry, but he’d never do anything to hurt him. Sugar could always see through the hostile mask his brother had built up and see his true self. Plus Blood had needed to change in order to protect them, he’d saved their lives more than once even at his own detriment. Sugar just wanted them both to and happy, so he was overjoyed to hear they were moving somewhere safer.

Being in this universe was doing Blood the world of good, he was slowly getting back to his old self. While he and this world’s Sans hadn’t bonded as quickly as Sugar and Papyrus did, Sugar could tell that his brother was starting to open up a little. This world’s Sans was so similar to how Blood used to be, and he was really kind to Sugar too. He’d never admit it, but Sugar had developed a little crush on Sans. He was so sweet and kind but also really charming, he often bought Papyrus flowers or sweet treats. When he’d given some of the flowers to Sugar once, his soul had fluttered a little in response.

He’d never dream of bringing up his crush, just thinking about it was enough to make his cheeks blush with magic. He wasn’t ready for anything romantically with anyone, and Sans showing a little kindness didn’t mean he’d be interested. Also it seemed like Sans was already dating.Sugar was a little naive when it came to that stuff, having lost his dating manual when there was a riot in snowdin. Dating just wasn’t something that happened when people were unsure if they were going to wake up the next day.

Even if he didn’t know much, Sugar knew what he had witnessed a few days ago was a big part of dating. It had been another night like this when he’d gone to make a drink, the two brother’s were fast asleep on the sofa when he passed them on the way to the kitchen. It was when he was leaving with his drink when he heard that they weren’t asleep any more. He stayed quiet, not wanting to startle anyone but he couldn’t help look over to the couch. Sans had rolled on top of Papyrus now, their mouths were pressed together and Sugar could see flashes of colourful tongues meeting. He had immediately flushed from head to toe when he realised that they were kissing. And not just a sweet kiss, with the way Sans was moving his hands over his brother and Papyrus was whimpering, it seemed like there were other things happening as well. 

Sugar hadn’t realised he’d dropped the cup he’d been holding in shock at the time until Papyrus and Sans had stopped abruptly and come over to him. Sans had apologised repeatedly and reassured him they’d be more discreet in the future and Papyrus had explained a little about their relationship through an equally flushed expression. Sugar was happy for them, he wasn’t mad at all and didn’t think love was something they needed to hide. He told them that and they looked relieved, Sans even made him a replacement drink as Papyrus cleaned up. 

Hearing the microwave ping and bring him out of his thoughts a little he couldn’t help but wonder why he was dwelling on the memory. He was really happy for them, they seemed to really care for each other and make each other happy. _So why could he not stop thinking about seeing them together?_. Sugar picked up his mug and let the hot contents warm his hands a little as he self consciously fiddled with the hem of his nightie. Something about that memory was making him feel different every time he thought about it. Strange, warm and a little tingly. His magic had been doing some strange things since they moved here, something to do with having a decent amount of magic food from having basically nothing. He was getting used to that, but thinking about the memory made his magic react in more ways than one.

Trying not to dwell any longer Sugar walked back through the living room even though his legs felt a little wobbly. He’d been able to adjust to the dark a little more and he saw something he’d missed on the way to the kitchen. On top of the sofa there was a discarded Blue hoodie. The same hoodie Sans would usually never be seen without. Sugar guessed he must have taken it off while watching TV with Papyrus earlier. _Or had it pulled off him_. Sugar stilled, trying to keep his hands steady and not drop the mug again as he was surprised by his thoughts. Thinking that about Sans was lewd and improper, but it made his soul feel heavy in his ribcage and his magical flesh feel tingly again. This wasn’t good.

Without realising he’d moved over to where the jacket was resting, one of his hands leaving the mug to stroke across it. Sugar felt his skull burn in embarrassment over the simple act of stroking the soft fabric. It was so mundane, but he couldn’t bear the thought of being caught by any of the other skeletons in the house. But the strange thing was, he really didn’t want to stop. He wanted to do more; to hold the jacket properly and see how soft it really was, to see if it smelled like him and, maybe even hold it close? But he couldn’t do any of that here. The thought crossed his mind to take the jacket back to his room so he wouldn’t get caught doing something he was a little wary of doing. He would never be able to snuggle into Sans like Papyrus did, so he wondered if it would be ok to just borrow the jacket and pretend. Just for tonight. 

Sugar found himself grabbing the article of clothing and walking swiftly to his room trying not to spill his drink. He knew it wasn’t nice to take people’s things without asking, but something told him he shouldn’t be asking either. He felt very nervous, a little unsure of his own intentions, but very curious. His soul was thrumming hard in his ribcage as he rushed into his room and shut the door behind him. He found himself listening for any sounds of anyone being awake in the house before he let out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding. 

Placing the jacket on his bed Sugar took a few sips of his coco while pacing around nervously. It was one thing to imagine of what he wanted to do with Sans’s jacket, it was another to actually do them. He couldn’t help notice that his magic hadn’t calmed down like he thought it would when he reached the safety of his room, but rather it seemed to be even more reactive. His soul was sending little waves of fuzzy sensations through his body on every heavy thump and he noticed the inner flesh of his thighs felt damp. Sugar may have been naive, but he knew that area was private, he’d never let anyone else see him down there. He knew his preference over how his magic manifested wasn’t the norm for his sex but it just felt natural. He was usually covered up quite well but recently he’d been finding it hard to locate his underwear, so he was sleeping without. It made the wet feeling a much harder to ignore. 

The passing thought over whether all Papyrus’s preferred to form this type of magic as well did not help his situation. He could tell himself it was just curiosity, but he couldn’t deny that it gave him the same tingling feelings which just embarrassed him further. Thinking about Sans was one thing but thinking about Papyrus too? Sugar was still pacing even though his coco was finished and he’d started to chew on one of his phalanx out of nerves. He pulled the hand away when he realised, that was an old habit and he was safe now. He’d been through so many horrible things, it was no wonder all these sensations were knew to him. Sugar knew it may not be the right thing to do, but he felt such a strong pull to explore these feelings. Maybe if he did what he was compelled to do, he’d figure outwhat was going on.

With his mind made up, Sugar placed down his mug and walked over to where he’d set the jacket down. He sat down beside it on the bed, shuffling back a little to rest his back against the wall. He shakily reached over to bring it closer to him, drawing his legs up into himself as he did. The jacket wasn’t too long, but because Sans was broader than he was was it seemed bigger when it was against his legs. Drawing it in further he rested his skull down against the hood and hugged his legs, essentially trapping the jacket between his folded up body. 

The effect was instantaneous. The idea of having Sans holding him close, the plush fabric and a faint comforting smell that he almost recognised made him gasp into the fabric. In his imagination he was embracing his crush, and he was soothing him just like he’d seen him doing to Papyrus. Part of him felt guilty over imagining Papyrus’s… _boyfriend?_ this way, but it wasn’t like he wanted them to be apart. He just wanted to imagine what it would be like to be Papyrus and have Sans’s affection. He found himself rocking into the jacket more as he imagined being the one beneath Sans that night, having him pressing down into him and their tongues meeting in a kiss. 

_Or better yet, having Papyrus hold him close while Sans gave them both little touches and kisses._

Sugar wasn’t entirely sure where _that_ thought came from, but he could tell he really liked the idea. Sugar didn’t really know why, but the rocking movement was stirring feelings in himself he wasn’t aware existed. His pelvis was heavy and felt like it ached. He didn’t really know why, but he felt compelled to touch himself down there. At the same time as wanting to touch himself, he also had the looming feeling that he shouldn’t be, especially not while thinking of his friends. He shifted his position, swinging his legs underneath him until was kneeling slightly, holding the jacket against him with one arm. With a little hesitation he parted his knees, gasping as he could feel a sticky liquid clinging to his formed thighs. He was curious about where it had come from, but he wasn’t sure about actually doing anything to find out. 

Curiosity won. Trying to push his conflicting feeling for now he shakily brought a hand down to his exposed thigh and ran his phalanges up towards his core. Something about the way his hand moved with purpose felt different, he let out a surprised whimper as the cold bone slipped over his sensitive flesh. He still had the jacket pressed against him and it was hard not to think about Sans right now. He wondered if he ever touched Papyrus liked this. Considering how good it felt with his own hand, he was pretty sure that he did. Lost in his thoughts he hadn’t been paying full attention to his creeping hand until it came to the mound between his legs. 

_Wowie_

It was like a jolt of electricity had shot through him from the feather-light touch. The collection of magic between his legs was soft, wet, and incredibly sensitive. He felt another pang of embarrassment as he was almost certain what he was doing was very lewd. But, he didn’t want to stop. He let a few phalanges explore around the concentration of magic, mewling softly as he felt little waves of fuzzy heat flow through him. It felt really nice to touch himself like this. Having Sans’s jacket in his arms seemed to help too, the softness and the smell was comforting and made him feel a little less nervous about what he was doing. If Sans was here with him, he wouldn’t laugh or make him feel bad, he was too kind. He’d want Sugar to feel good, maybe even help him feel good.

Sugar whimpered at that thought, an image of Sans from the other night flashed in his head as he continued his exploratory strokes. When Sans had jumped off Papyrus on the couch he had looked concerned, but Sugar had noticed he was also blushing and had a hazy glaze over his eye lights. Sugar had seen flashes of that look before, whenever Sans and Papyrus thought they were alone Sans would steal looks at his brother. The thought of Sans looking at him that way made his hips move against his hand on their own accord. The change made his hand slip upwards and bump against a nub that had him almost yelping in surprise, dropping the jacket and flinging a hand up to cover his mouth. 

Whatever he’d pressed against had felt mind-blowingly good, Sugar couldn’t believe he’d never noticed it before. He guessed that it might only be so sensitive due to his lewd thoughts, and he was reluctant to touch it directly again. He looked down between his legs, noticing how his coral colored magic was practically glistening between his legs. With one hand still over his mouth he experimentally stroked around the sensitive nub, finding the sensations less intense and overall more pleasurable. He didn’t want to stop, but he wanted to have the jacket close again. He had the idea of trying to put the jacket on, even if it seemed to be crossing another line. Sans was much smaller than he was so it might not fit, but he wasn’t exactly doing this as a fashion choice. With his fingers still making small movements he found the choice of putting on the jacket was made for him.

_Wait_

Pulling the jacket over his arms made him realise just how big it really was. Which made absolutely no sense as Sans was much smaller than him, but with putting it on there was no denying how the jacket swamped his slight frame. The realisation hit him like a ton of bricks. Someone else wore Blue hoodies, someone a similar build to Sans but with bigger proportions. This wasn’t Sans’s jacket, but the one he’d given to Blood. He now realised why it had smelt so comforting and familiar, it was Blood’s scent flooding his senses. He couldn’t continue his fantasizing any more, this was his brother’s jacket. 

_But it’s not a problem for them_

Sugar paused. He’d literally just been imagining himself in Papyrus’s place with Sans. Would be so wrong to think about his own brother the same way? Sugar continued to wrap the jacket around him and get lost in it’s comforting smell he turned his thoughts towards _his_ Sans. He loved his brother very much. Blood wasn’t the most open with his feelings, but he was pretty sure his brother loved him too. It hadn’t crossed his mind before when they were in their universe. But now he’d seen how happy Papyrus and Sans made each other, would it be so wrong to think about his brother that way?

Fully wrapped in the jacket now, he reached a hand back between his legs and under his nightie. The more confident contact coupled with feeling the hoodie all over him sent shivers all over his frame. With how much he was reacting to the thought of this being his brother’s jacket he wondered whether he’d been having subconscious thoughts about him before. It felt like Blood was there with him and although he was embarrassed over acting this way, he found him was liking the idea of them being together like he’d seen Sans and Papyrus. He was gliding fingers over his lips a with a little more pressure now and he brushed a little lower, finding a the part of his magic that dipped inward into a narrow entrance. He was so wrapped up in images of his brother flashing through his head he slipped a digit inside without thinking it through. 

“S-Sans nye-Ah!” Sugar moaned out, knowing full well it was his brother he was calling out for. 

Sugar stilled for a second, a little shocked at hearing his own voice. He thought about stopping, but it felt _so_ nice. He used his free hand to bring a sleeve of the hoodie into his mouth to try and muffle any further sounds, he didn’t need anyone waking up as he made up his mind to continue. The digit he pressed in had only just breached his entrance but it was sending tingly feelings all around the area. He was a little apprehensive over making more noise but he started to inch the finger in slowly until he felt the hard bone of his metacarpals pressing against his folds. _Wowie_. 

It seemed like such a simple action, but it felt incredible. Sugar was a little annoyed at himself for not trying something like this before, but then he’d never felt the desire too. He wonder whether Blood did anything like this to himself, and it made him shudder and he felt his inner walls tighten around his finger. He muffled a cry against the sleeve at the sensation, it seemed the more he thought about his brother while doing these things the better it felt. It crossed his mind again about weather it was really a brotherly thing to do but, he felt an indescribable pull to keep going. He tried to push some of the guilt aside, he still wasn’t sure about the whole situation but felt like he needed to keep exploring if he was going to understand it more. 

Slowly he moved the finger inside him around a little, experimenting with different movements. He found certain spots inside were more sensitive than others and that moving his finger slowly across them sparked little jolts of pleasure through him. He could feel his hand getting wetter with his fluids as he repeated the little rocking motion into the hard bone and marvelled at how good the combination felt. With the jacket filling his other senses it didn’t take long for his mind to wander. He thought about times he’d held his brother close when he was scared, how strong he felt, how it would feel to have those strong arms around him in a different context. 

_Blood was holding him close as they laid together, he brushed a phalanx across Sugar’s skull as he leant up to clink their teeth together in a sweet kiss_

Sugar was a little taken aback by how vivid his imagination flashed up that scenario, but he could feel his hand speed up slightly from the thought. He was leaning back on his haunches slightly, legs parted obscenely and nightly bunched around his waist. The thought that anyone could walk in on him right now both terrified and thrilled him. He was rocking into his hand more now, thinking about kissing Blood like he’d seen Sans and Papyrus kissing.

_Blood may have been shorter, but he seemed to completely dwarf Sugar as he pressed himself into him. Blood looked both terrifying and alluring as he grinned down at him, rolling their hips together-_

Sugar had to muffle another moan into the jacket sleeve as the sensations started getting a little too much. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt like something was just out of reach. Like something was building up but he couldn’t quite get there, he needed help. He needed his brother. 

“Nye Saannns pleeeassee” Sugar cried out against the sleeve, his mind flashing through so many images it was hard to keep up.

_-Blood was licking his teeth, seeing him like this was driving him crazy. He moved Sugars hand away and replaced it with own-_

Sugar found himself wanting to mimic how blood would touch him, but his fingers were shorter and thicker than his own. Sugar pulled his digit almost all the way out, placed a second on beside it and thrust in shallower. He had to clamp his hand over his mouth tighter, he couldn’t stop his lewd moans as the change made it easier to imagine Blood doing this too him instead. 

_Blood would want to hear him, he’d use his other hand to to pin his arm down so he couldn’t hide how lewd he was being._

Sugar’s hand was moving faster, he kept hitting a spot inside that was making him shake. He just needed a little more, he needed to think about what Blood would do, or think, or say. He needed-

_“i wanna hear everything, sugar”_

Sugar felt his vision go white, his fingers still and his inner walls clench as he almost choked on the sleeve in his mouth. Whatever had been building up broke through in waves of pleasure and he felt his hips continuing to buck rhythmically. The pleasure was indescribable, he’d never felt anything like it, but it was unmistakably what he’d been building up to all night. He was panting heavily as his mind slowly came back to reality and he realised he’d really enjoyed thinking about his brother while being lewd. He felt guilty, Blood probably would never think of him that way but he really hoped that maybe he’d see how happy Sans and Papyrus were together and he’d change his mind. If he could show Blood how good it felt too, just maybe he’d consider it...

Sugar waited for his breathing to get back to normal before he dared to move. As he was coming down from his high he noticed a few noises in the house that he prayed to God wasn’t anyone waking up. He removed his fingers carefully, unable to stop some of his fluid dripping onto the mattress. He decided the best course of action would be to get up early and bundle his sheets and the jacket into the washing machine. If anyone asked him he could brush it off as being a responsible house guest and caring brother. He laid down properly on shaky legs, pulling the jacket off as he climbed into the covers. He didn’t discard the jacket though, it needed a wash anyway so he didn’t feel too guilty over bringing it under the covers with him. He pressed his face into soft fabric again, inhaling deeply as he allowed himself to be comforted by his brother’s smell again. 

He still needed to figure out some confusing feelings, but for now he sighed softly as his felt his soul flutter at the thought of Blood being snuggled up next to him.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know i said one shot, then two parts but there's no denying this is gonna be a full blown story. Things may finally happen...  
> This part had some amazing art by @zwagyzonk on tumblr of sugar which everyone needs to see: [here!](https://zwagyzonk.tumblr.com/post/164821912120/read-give-me-sugar-by-megalotrash-the-latest)

Blood sighed hard as he rolled over in bed, pretty much kicking off all the bed sheets as he did. _fucking great_. It was just one more thing on a growing list of frustrations. He had woken up because he felt hot, sweaty... and he was uncomfortably hard. A quick glance around the room he was in confirmed that the sun was only just rising, something else he was finding hard to adjust too. Waking up in such a state wasn’t a particularly uncommon occurrence for him recently. Since he was adjusting to being able to sleep through the night without danger, he found his mind strayed at night and his dreams were filled with images of his brother. And it had only been getting worse. He thought about trying to get back to sleep but-

_thump.thump.thump._

There was no use trying to ignore it any more. A small part of him was thankful that the other brothers had waited this long; the rest of him was just a frustrated angry mess. His hosts had either been abstaining completely or they’d been very quiet about it since he and Sugar moved in, he should have known it was inevitable he’d hear them eventually. It wasn’t fair. Blood was going absolutely insane over Sugar, but their alternates were fucking mere feet away. He tried not to imagine what was happening, but with the walls were so thin it was hard not too. The concealed whimpers from Papyrus, the answering groans from Sans were sending jolts of arousal through his whole body. He didn’t want to do it, but his cock was borderline painful with how much he needed to do something soon and-

 _thump. thump. thump_

_for fuck’s sake_.Blood hissed through his teeth as he pulled his shorts down and wrapped a hand around his neglected length. He wanted to set up a fast pace and get it over with, but he needed to keep his touches light or it would be too painful. He’d managed to hold out for a few days prior to today; he and Sugar had been spending a lot of time together and the guilt was just eating him up inside. It was one thing lusting over his brother as an abstract concept but having him so close... in those revealing clothes… insisting on hugs when he was trying to hide his boner. _fuckkkk_. Just thinking about Sugar again almost distracted him from the muffled noises from next door. 

Almost. 

Hearing Papyrus’s moans pick up a little bit in volume meshed with the image of Sugar in his mind almost made him cry out too. He had to still his hand and clamp it around his cock to keep himself from losing it. It hurt and he felt his hips jerk fruitlessly, but it was a practised technique he’d learnt from years of trying to keep Sugar ignorant of his sick habits. On his own, he was in control, but hearing their doubles fuck just threw a spanner into the works. He couldn’t predict how he was going to react with his imagination running wild. He needed to muffle his sounds and quick, before hearing the voice so similar to Sugar’s made him lose control. He looked around the barely lit room for his hoodie to gag himself with like he usually did, but it was nowhere to be found. This seemed to keep happening, he guessed that Sans kept mistaking it for his own. But there was no way in hell he was going to try and retrieve it now. 

_“mmf- quiet paps, ah- so tight-hnn”_

He should have known it was only a matter of time before he heard Sans’s voice too. He wasn’t too sure how he felt about it but he didn’t stop his hand pumping either way. The arousal was evident in Sans’s voice; the tone was low and almost a growl. Blood was kinda taken aback that the guy had it in him, maybe they were more similar than he thought. He wasn’t able to dwell on that thought for long. Even though Papyrus’s voice was muffled he could still make out some of the most delicious sounds he’d ever heard. Subconsciously he’d started to match their rhythm with his hand, it was so easy to imagine those being Sugar’s moans. What he wouldn’t give to be the one ploughing into his own brother right now. He could just imagine him laid out on the bed, legs spread and waiting for him to-

_“S-Sans! I-Im Getting Close-”_

_Fuck_. In his head, Sugar was crying out instead while Blood teased his cock in and out of the tight hole. He knew Sugar would be shy and reluctant, much less vocal than his double. But Blood reveled in the idea of turning his brother into a writhing mess. Papyrus’s moans were getting him pretty close too, but his hand wasn’t quite enough to get him off as quickly as he wanted. If he could time it right, his moans would be masked by their sounds. He could try and pretend the idea of cumming at the same time as Papyrus wasn’t what he wanted, but he didn’t have time to lie to himself. Blood cursed under his breath and started to reposition himself. He organising the pillows littering his bed into a familiar shape, one he knew would get the job done. Guilt laid on him heavy as lowered himself onto them, grinding his hips down into the soft pillows. 

_”Ah! Ah! Please, I Need h-ahh!_

It was so easy to hear Sugar instead. It was so easy to pretend it was him he was bucking into. He could even imagine Sugar tightening around him as he lifted his legs and fucked him hard into the mattress. Blood could hear Papyrus’s moans growing louder and the sound of two beds creaking under the strain of being abused. He moved his head to bite down on the pillow he was gripping onto to muffle his own moans as he neared climax. In his mind, Sugar was arching up as he pressed his teeth into his clavicle. His cock would fit inside his brother so perfectly he would want to fill him with cum over and over. The material of the pillow was way too soft to pretend it was bone he was biting on, but the material in his mouth was so soft, he could just feel it getting wetter from his tongue. He was so close now, he just needed-

_“Sans!”_

“f-fuck sugar hng-”Blood snapped his hips a final time as he came hard. He was glad to have a mouthful of pillow as he could feel how guttural his moans had become. He tried to block out the sounds of Sans orgasming, but the jealousy wouldn’t ebb. He couldn’t imagine how amazing it felt to finish inside some willing, warm magic. It would surely beat the pathetic mess he’d left all over his bed. Blood groaned into the pillow as the reality of what he’d done really hit him. He was pretty sure he’d sunk to a new low today, at it was barely morning. 

Blood stayed still for a few more moments as he heard the noise next door die down. He heard the whimpering, the kisses, the murmurs of sweet nothings making his hands curl into fists. What he wouldn’t give for just one night with Sugar like that. The other brothers probably didn’t know how good they really had it. He was too tired to lie to himself and think the only thing he was feeling was anger, he knew he was a ball of different emotions. One of which was making his empty eye socket start to glisten with liquid. _crying?_. This universe was really fucking him over, in more ways than one.

He gave it a few more minutes before he made a move to get out of bed, trying to be quiet but knowing the two love birds were probably too wrapped up in each other to notice him. Surveying the damage didn’t take long, the morning light reflected on the magical residue made it pretty obvious he’d managed to soil more than one pillowcase. And the front of his t-shirt. _shit_.Blood stripped himself and the bed, careful to bundle the offending articles together. It was still early, he could nip down the stairs and put them in the wash with whatever was already down there. If he slipped them in with some other stuff, no one would be any the wiser. He couldn’t raise any more suspicions by doing anything out of character though, so he needed to keep quiet.

Slipping his spare shirt on and re-adjusting his shorts, Blood slipped out the bedroom. He had almost started heading downstairs when he had the idea to quickly check on Sugar. If his brother had been woken up by the other two and heard _that_ there would be hell to pay, screw being a good house guest. He pressed a hand against his brother’s door slowly, hoping it wouldn’t make a sound. The light from the hall slowly filtered in, casting a soft glow on his thankfully still sleeping brother. He was so focused on making sure that the door didn’t make a sound that he wasn’t prepared for what he saw. 

Sugar was still fast asleep, curled up in the blankets and covered in a few stuffed animals. Blood let his dominant eye adjust to the change in light, but felt his soul practically flip when he spotted something else in the bed. He had originally thought it was one of the teddies that his brother had clutched close, but the distinctive blue colour told him otherwise. _my jacket_. Blood threw his back to the outside wall as he shoved a hand over his mouth and sank down to the floor. This was why he kept losing his jacket recently, it wasn’t Sans taking it was… Sugar. Blood groaned into his hand as he tried to stop his mind jumping to conclusions and his erection springing to life again. 

This was too good to be true, there had to be another reason. Maybe Sugar had picked it up accidentally, maybe he was cold and grabbed it, maybe it reminded him of home. _please don’t let it be because he thought it belonged to sans_. While all of those reasons were more likely, Blood couldn’t help himself thinking about the other possibility. That sugar took the jacket because he wanted…him? From his position on the floor Blood steadied himself to peer round the open door again. He could see Sugar’s face completely lax from sleep, but the jacket was clutched pretty damn close to his chest, there was no mistaking that. _fuck_. He needed do something to distract himself from the fact his cock was tenting in his shorts at the very idea of Sugar wanting _anything_ from him. He didn’t care at this point whether it was platonic comfort or a romantic yearning, anything more from Sugar was a blessing at this point.

Blood raised himself on unsteady legs, covering his crotch with the bundled up laundry. Every bone in his body wanted to burst into Sugars room, embrace him and give him whatever he wanted. But that could ruin everything if he’d misread the situation, or if Sugar needed more time. Blood had been obsessing over his brother for years, but this was the first time there had been the slightest possibility for something more. If this was a new thing for Sugar, him confessing could put that flicker of a flame out. He closed Sugar’s door reluctantly, he couldn’t risk staying knowing the other brothers may still be awake. 

He shakily made his way downstairs, trying to remember his original reason for needing to leave his room. If he could just throw the laundry in, maybe he’d be able to sneak a shower and jerk off again. He was trying to ignore the cogs turning in his head, over analysing how close he and his brother had been lately. Sugar had been insisting they spent more time together as a foursome, which Blood had originally thought was an excuse to spend time with the other two. But now, the sweet hugs, sitting a little too close on the couch, and the subtle little glances Sugar thought he didn’t notice. He thought it was all in his head, but what if it wasn’t? It was a little too much to take, Blood practically had to brace himself on the walls while he stumbled to the laundry.

Fiddling with the machine to turn it on was harder than it should have been, but he was so distracted with trying to calm his magic down. Even if Sugar’s behaviour was reflecting what he wanted, he still needed to calm the fuck down. For all he knew, his brother was completely oblivious to the concept of sex. Blood knew his brother had crushes, but they were very sweet and much he remembered a time before everything went to shit where he wouldn’t shut up about pile of junk that used to star on television. He’d seen the crush come up again when they were watching the MTT shows from this world. His brother’s perfect face was so expressive, it was obvious when he was flustered by something, and Blood was seeing that expression more and more since they moved. He tried not to think about how he’d seen it when Sugar had met Sans, and decided to focus more on how he’d been looking when he’d seen the other two interact. 

While it wasn’t what he wanted, Blood rationalised that seeing the other two interact was what caused the shift. Sugar may not understand the other brothers relationship, but you’d have to be blind to not notice how they interacted. Either Sugar wanted to copy what they did because he thought this is how brothers acted in this world, or he wanted someone to be close too as well. But not in the way Blood really wanted. Blood finished up turning the dial, thankful his rationalising had made his arousal wilt a little. Enough to be able to make it upstairs with a bit more composure. 

Whatever Sugar wanted, he had made up his mind to assume the worst and not his hopes get the better of him.

Coming out the laundry he could tell something was different, he could hear movement in the kitchen. Covering his crotch reflexively he turned the corner slowly, not wanting to alert whoever it was of his presence just yet. It was Sans, half asleep, wearing just his shorts and pouring two glasses of water. _way to rub it in more._ Blood thought about making himself known, but Sans turning around and almost jumping out his bones when he noticed he wasn’t alone. Blood couldn’t help the smirk that formed on his face, the little victory made everything else slightly less painful. 

“hey buddy, didn’t know anyone else was up heh” Sans said. He had put the water down and was scratching his skull absent mindedly, trying to brush off the awkwardness of their meeting with him in such a state of undress. 

Blood decided to have a little fun with the poor guy, it was only fair. 

“kinda hard to sleep with the sound of you ploughing your brother right next to my bed-” Blood spat back. He was delighted upon seeing Sans turn blue from that statement, winding him up was far too easy “-you do know sugar could have heard you too, the walls are pretty thin-buddy”

Sans let out a nervous chuckle and a mumbled apology that Blood didn’t really register. He was annoyed, he wanted to vent a little more but Sans had a habit of being able to brush things off after the initial feeling of being flustered. Blood did however pick up on the comedian's last part of the apology. 

“i don’t think he’d mind too much” 

“what the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Blood went from mild annoyance to feeling the pit of rage bubbling up inside him. How _dare_ he even imply his brother would be ok with that kind of stuff? How dare he even think of Sugar in that type of context. Blood started walking towards his counterpart with a dark expression, Sans had about thirty seconds to explain himself before he was dust. 

“oh jeez, he didn’t tell you? about a week ago he saw me and papyrus-” Sans reflexively brought his hands in front of him as Blood leaned in a little closer “-don’t freak out, it was just kissin’. sugar said he was happy for us after papyrus explained our heh-relationship. i thought he would have mentioned it”

“no, he hasn’t” Blood hissed through gritted teeth, he was trying desperately hard not to let his temper get the better of him. 

He needed to try and focus on the good news, Sugar had seen the other brothers together. Romantically together. And he didn’t freak out? _holy shit_ was this why he’d been acting so clingy, why he had the hoodie? Blood needed to keep Sans talking even if he was having fantasies of smashing the others head into the wall. Sans wouldn’t give him the chance anyway. They both knew what the other was capable of so it just fed into the uneasy atmosphere. 

“that’s a little strange, i thought with all the questions...” Sans trailed off, looking like he was trying to figure something out.

“what kind of questions?” Blood replied.

“-papyrus mentioned sugar’s been asking some questions, some _personal_ questions, if you catch my drift” Sans did a quick nervous glance around, wanting to make sure no one else could hear them “-i mean, he’s been asking about how we got together. how we went from being brothers to lovers...sounds like he’s wanting to know a little more about that-heh- stuff. it could work out well for you-”

“i don’t know what the fuck you’re talkin-”

“no use lying pal, i’m you, i know everything. besides-” Sans cut him off while leaning closer, his expression was knowing and a little bit, teasing? “-i’ve lived that hell you’re in, i know what it’s like”

Blood couldn’t help his body betraying him as he flushed from the implications. He hated this ass-hole so much, he didn’t need to bond over their shared perversions. He was about to give him another piece of his mind when they both were startled by the noise of someone coming down the stairs. Moving apart quickly Blood mentally prepared himself for some cheery conversation with Papyrus, more than happy to pretend he wasn’t about to pull apart his double. He was caught off guard then when it was Sugar who came into the kitchen.

Wearing his hoodie.

The vision before him practically winded him, Blood had to grip the counter to stop himself from falling over dramatically. Sugar looked very sleepy, he had a pair of glasses barely sitting right on his face hiding his sleep hazed eyes. But the bit that made Blood’s soul flip was the fact the jacket was zipped up, and even though he knew Sugar had on a nightdress, it didn’t look that way. His broad frame swamped Sugar, meaning the jacket made him seem so much more slight and fragile. Blood could feel his face heat up as his whole skull flushed. Sugar really was so damn adorable.

“Good morning Sans- nye- Sanses...?” Sugar tried to sound cheerful, but his voice trailed off.

Blood noticed the moment Sugar realised he was wearing his jacket, like he didn’t intend for anyone to see him in it. Sugar brought a hand to his face and Blood could see the colour rushing over his skull. The tension in the air was thick. Blood had frozen solid, Sans seemed to have done the same and Sugar was shifting from foot to foot. Blood tried to speak but he couldn’t find the words, he could hear Sugar trying to do the same, but his averted eye contact spoke volumes. It was Sans who broke the silence first. 

“phew- I’ll leave you two to it” Sans muttered, already on his way out the kitchen with the water. 

Which left Blood and Sugar alone.

“I-I should have asked, I’m sorry b-brother-” Sugar blurted out, kind of startling them both.

Blood was shocked his brother seemed just as flustered as he was. Sugar had borrowed his clothing before, many times in fact when he was got too cold. Why was Sugar reacting just like he wanted him too? Shy, embarrassed and caught out. it was almost like Sugar was aware it could mean something else. Fate had presented him with a chance to bring up the things left unsaid, and even if there was a possibility of it all being a misunderstanding...

...Blood just had to know. 

“it’s fine sugar... sans had just mentioned you’d seen him and papyrus together-” Blood’s mind was screaming at him not to go any further, but his mouth was running faster “- he mentioned you’d been asking questions about their relationship, questions about what it was like...”

Blood gestured in the direction Sans had disappeared, watching for Sugar’s reaction. He saw his brother flush further, he had a hand near his mouth and was nervously nibbling on the bone, something Blood knew he only did when he was really scared. Part of Blood wanted to brush off the whole thing if it was worrying Sugar, he never meant to cause him any pain, but the rest of him wanted to find out his answer. 

“I’m sorry brother. I wanted to know how they became...Nye- more than just brothers... They seem so happy i just thought-maybe we could-?-” Sugar looked at him properly then, eye sockets brimming with tears “-but only if you want too! Please don’t be mad-”

_this was really happening_

Blood wanted nothing more than to grab sugar and show him just how much he wanted too, but he held back. He needed to play it cool or he’d scare him off, for all he knew Sugar had no idea of the implications and simply wanted to be a little closer. In Sugar’s mind he might think it was all just the cute stuff he’d seen, not the stuff that happened behind closed doors. Sugar probably would have preferred this Sans over him, considering how taken he’d been when they’d first met. Blood didn’t care that he was a second choice, not if it meant getting the chance to even have a taste of something more with Sugar. He just needed to be careful and not mess up the one chance he’d been given. 

“i would, i mean- only if it would make you happy- sure we can...try it?” Blood said in the calmest voice he could muster. 

“Oh It Would! Wowie!” Sugar beamed at him, his mismatched teeth pulled into a smile so big Blood could hardly believe it. “I Really Want To Make You Happy Brother!”

Sugar giggled and pulled him into a hug. It kinda threw him, causing him to freeze up a little as he mentally battled not to place his hands anywhere inappropriate. It seemed he’d managed, somehow, to finally be within the chance of having the one thing keeping him sane. He just had to pray he didn’t fuck it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D  
> I'm continuing it for definite now, i just hope everyone likes where i'm taking it <3


	4. Part 4

Sugar pulled nervously at his skirt as he checked himself over in the mirror. The outfit he’d picked out for his first ever date today was one of his favourites, a baby blue play-suit that he’d paired with a pastel-pink skirt and thigh high socks. It seemed perfectly fine when he was stood still but the skirt fanned out a little, he wondered if it was a little on the short side. Fiddling with his clothes made him realise it might be a bit more snug compared to when he got it because his magic was almost constantly present now. Smoothing hands down his ribcage he noticed there were little sensitive bumps on his chest. One small raised mound on each side, with an extra sensitive bump in the middle.Sugar wanted to inspect this further, but he didn’t have the time. He noticed the soft graze of his phalanges across them was giving him similar feelings to when he touched himself between his legs. He flushed from the memory and decided it was better being forgotten until another time, not when he had a date to think about. 

Sugar had never really had to worry about what he wore or how he acted towards anyone before, but then he’d never had someone he wanted to impress. Thinking back to when he got the outfit, he remembered Blood had seemed to really like the pattern when he'd shown it off to him. Though things were a little different between them now, surely he’d still like it? Even if Blood thought it was a little short, his thigh highs covered most of his legs anyway, so it wasn’t like he was overly exposed to the cold like his brother often worried about. With his mind made up Sugar began adding the finishing touches to his outfit.

As he fixed a flower pin to the play-suit he thought back to the day before. He still flushed every time he thought about Blood seeing him in his hoodie like he had in the kitchen. But if it was what got Sugar to talk about what he’d been avoiding, surely it wasn't a bad thing? He didn't like keeping secrets or lying to Blood. His brother always told him the truth, so lying made him feel bad. It was a little scary telling Blood how he’d been feeling, and part of him was worried his older brother was only doing this to make him happy. Blood had looked a little confused when he brought up the idea of them being like Sans and Papyrus. And then he’d taken a while to answer. Sugar was a little worried he was making his brother do something he didn’t want.

Sugar really wished he and Blood had spoken through what they wanted properly, he kept playing their meeting in the kitchen over and over in his head. He knew he wanted to try dating, and maybe more, but he wished he knew what Blood actually wanted. He didn’t know if his brother wanted a full relationship like Sans and Papyrus, or if that was too much. Without realising Sugar had started chewing on a phalanx again. It really was a bad habit, Blood always stared at him when he did it in front of him. His brother would never outright tell him to stop, but Blood always got a weird look on his face when he caught Sugar doing it. Sugar was sure his brother disapproved, but didn’t want to be rude and tell him off. Determined not to disappoint his brother and now possible boyfriend, Sugar pulled the finger out of his mouth. He gave himself one last look over in the mirror, adjusted his glasses, and turned to leave. 

He paused at the door, wondering for the millionth time weather this was a good idea or not. He knew what he wanted, but he couldn’t help feel like Blood was hiding his true feelings from him. But if Blood didn’t want to at least try, he wouldn’t have agreed to it. Sugar knew his brother liked to make him happy, but he also knew Blood had a lot of integrity. Blood would have let him down gently if he wasn’t interested at all. Just thinking about his brother _actually_ wanting more made Sugar’s soul feel funny again. He really wanted this to go well but he decided that he wouldn’t push anything or put any pressure on his brother to do anything romantic. Plus Sans and Papyrus would be with them! So it didn't even have to feel like a real date if Blood didn't want it to be. 

Coming out of his bedroom Sugar could see everyone was waiting in the living room. Papyrus and Sans were joking about something he couldn’t quite hear, but Blood was sat off to the side tapping his foot nervously. Sugar hadn’t seen him in anything but his shorts and hoodie since they moved, so it was a surprise to see him in something different. Sugar still had his jacket after Blood’s insistence he keep it for a while, so he doubted his brother had much choice in wearing something else, but he looked really nice. Blood, staying true to his new nickname had picked out a deep red shirt paired with a complimentary tie and black slacks. Sugar was impressed that his brother had made the effort, the shirt had a swirling pattern he really liked the look of and he thought Blood looked nice. _really nice_. Sugar felt the light blush on his cheeks start to form as he reached the bottom of the stairs and his brother turned to see him. He felt very hot under Blood’s gaze, just as hot as he had when-

“Oh Sugar! You Look So Cute!” Papyrus cut off his thoughts by bounding towards him and pulling him into a hug. 

“T-Thank you...and thank you again for helping me pick it out Papyrus” Sugar replied.

Sugar could feel skull was flushing brighter as Papyrus pressed against his sensitive chest. Plus he felt more than a little flustered under the intensity of Blood’s gaze. Sugar hadn’t really noticed before, but he was really starting to like when Blood stared at him like that. Something about the way his eye light was flickering softly with magic was a little hypnotic, Sugar wished he could get a closer look. 

“Are You Ready For Our Date?! Nyeh-Our Double Date I Mean! I’m So Excited!” Papyrus exclaimed. 

Feeling a little loss for words Sugar just nodded in reply. Hearing the word date said out loud made both he and his brother visibly freeze. Papyrus didn’t mean any harm, dating was just a much more familiar concept for him than it was to them. Sugar didn’t want to upset his friend over such a simple question, so he tried his best to smile. Thankfully Sans seemed to notice their discomfort and came to provide a much needed distraction. 

“give them some space bro, come on we’ll lead the way” Sans said, taking his brother by the arm and moving out the door.

Sugar thought for a moment that Blood was going to take his arm too, he certainly looked like he was moving to get closer. But Blood hesitated, flicking his gaze nervously to Sugar’s face and offered a small smile. Rather than make his brother do something he was uncomfortable with, Sugar smiled and went to follow their friends. Blood still looked a little nervous even with them walking together with no contact, he hoped he had done the right thing. 

“sugar. y-you’re so-heh- i mean you look a-amazing” Blood blurted out him when they were a little further down the road, his hand scratching as his head wound anxiously.

Sugar was a little unsure about how Blood was acting, the mixed signals were more than confusing. On the one hand it he felt his soul feel fuzzy from the compliment, which did seem genuine even if it took a while for Blood to speak up. He was worried his brother was feeling uncomfortable, or felt like he had to say something even if he didn’t think it. _dating sure is hard._ Sugar thought. Even though they had just started he felt like he was doing so wrong if his brother looked so tense. Trying not to worry too much, Sugar decided instead to do something to try and sooth his Blood’s nerves. 

“Thankyou brother-” Sugar giggled behind his hand, unable to resist a joke he knew Blood would love “-You do too, the outfit really _suits_ you”

Blood looked a little shocked for a second before his blush grew stronger and he started laughing. Sugar couldn’t remember how long it had been since he heard his brother laugh like that, but it definitely felt like it had been too long. Soon he was laughing along too, loud enough that the brothers ahead noticed and smiled back at them. Sugar felt a little of his worries melt away hearing his brother's continued laughter. Even if it didn’t work out between them romantically, he hoped he could make his brother a little happier either way.

Arriving at this version of Grillby’s was a little bit of a culture shock, distracting them both from the date for a moment. When Sans and Papyrus had initially suggested going to Grillby’s for the date, both he and Blood had a negative reaction. It was hard to imagine the once lively bartender as anything but the shell he had become, Sugar felt his soul sink just thinking about their former friend. With much persuading they had agreed to give it a go, it was close by and both Sugar and Blood wanted to see Grillby in better circumstances.

The problem was, the place was so busy they only caught glimpses of the fiery bartender as they made their way inside. In some ways Sugar was happy that the place was so busy, it meant this world’s Grillby was doing much better for himself. But he could sense how tense Blood was over being in such a crowded setting. He was starting to wish they’d gone somewhere quieter, but then he imagined it anything more intimate would be equally as tense for different reasons.

“our booth is over there, i reserved it for the whole afternoon so there’s no rush-” Sans gestured to a enclosed booth in the far left corner with a reserved sign on the table “-and it’s a little away from the action, so it won’t be as loud.”

Sans was right, the closer they got to the corner the quieter it got and he could feel everyone visibly relax some. Sans gave a quick nod to one of the waiting staff before removing the reserved sign and going to sit down. Papyrus sat on the same side as his brother, which left the opposite side of the booth available for the other two skeletons. Sugar wasn’t sure weather to let his brother sit down first or not, and it seemed Blood was thinking the same thing. This resulting in them standing there awkwardly for a few moments before Blood gestured for him to sit first. Sugar knew he shouldn’t be comparing their interactions with the other brothers, but when they were fumbling so much compared to them it was hard not too. 

The booth was kind of cramped, Sugar sometimes forgot that he and his brother were just a little bigger than the monsters of this world. It wasn’t unbearably squashed but he felt like he was pressing against Blood at little too much. It was strange, before today he wouldn’t have been worried about being in such direct contact. But dating just added a whole different dynamic, and he really didn’t want to make Blood feel uncomfortable. This close Sugar could feel the soft material of his brother’s shirt brushing against his thin layer of clothing and it was making him shudder. Sugar wasn’t entirely sure why, but since his discovery earlier his whole body felt sensitive to touch. 

Having Blood so close didn’t help him calm down either, he could feel every nervous tap of Blood’s leg as it brushed up against his own. Being in such an enclosed space he could also pick up the faint comforting scent his brother gave off. Sugar wasn’t sure weather he was more aware of the smell from sleeping with Blood’s jacket, but either way it made him want to lean in and... _and what?_. Sugar suddenly felt really guilty, he and his brother were meant to be on their first date. It was not appropriate for him to be having such lewd thoughts, especially when his brother seemed so nervous. Sugar picked up a menu, not really paying attention but being happy to have something to hide behind while he tried to calm down. 

“You’d Think With Grillby’s Being So Popular Now They Would Have Some Less Greasy Options” Papyrus sighed when the waiter came over to take their orders “I’ll Have The Strawberry Milkshake, You Should Try It Sugar!”

Sugar nodded and gave his menu back too. e was far too nervous for real food and he and Papyrus shared similar tastes, so he trusted his friend’s choice. He felt Blood chuckling next to him before heard it. it was like his earlier joking had removed some kind of mental barrier around his brother’s humour. Sugar knew the joke was coming before he heard it, and he had to try to push down the fluttering feeling he was getting over hearing Blood this happy again. 

“you two really are alike, i’ll have the burger thanks- with a side order of extra grease” Blood gave back his menu while laughing at Papyrus’s over- the-top reaction. 

Sans laughed as well before ordering the same. The two shorter skeletons got into an animated a conversation about how good the food was here, and Sans promised he would get them some really greasy take-out soon. Sugar didn’t necessarily approve but, he was more than happy to hear his brother opening up a little. He kept reminding himself that even if Blood decided he didn’t want to go on a date again, he could still take some positivity changes away from today. 

He and Papyrus started their own conversation about the MTT special that was on T.V. tonight when their food came. Sugar felt bad because he was finding it hard to concentrate fully with Blood pressing into him so closely. He was excited about the special, but he was more excited the Blood and Sans had agreed to watch with them. But he couldn’t stop thinking about having another change to snuggle up to Blood on the couch. Sugar wondered if the darkness and the fact they were more alone would mean his brother would be more open to being a little closer. Maybe Blood would even want to… _do whatever people do when they date?_. Sugar shifted in his seat little as he tried to re-engage with Papyrus, he really had no clue exactly how to navigate this dating thing. But he knew he wanted more. 

The foursome stayed for a long afternoon in the bar, they even had a chance to talk to Grillby on his downtime. Seeing Blood’s face light up as he listened to the barman of this world speak after not hearing their Grillby in years was worth making the trip. Walking back was a little easier too with some of the tension from earlier dissolved, and again the their two hosts lead the way home. Blood was standing a little closer this time, and he could tell his brother seemed a lot more at ease with him. Watching the other pair walking ahead of them, holding hands like it was the most natural thing in the world gave Sugar an idea. He wouldn’t be pushy about it, but maybe if he gave Blood the opportunity his brother would want to hold his hand too. 

He let his hand bump across Blood’s a few times as they walked, trying to not make it too obvious but hinting heavily. He couldn’t lie about how nervous he felt, but how excited he was by the possibility of Blood wanting to do this small act of affection. It had been a good five minutes of brushing their hands together with no results, and they were almost home. Sugar had resigned himself to it being too soon for his brother, but then he felt Blood reaching for his hand and lacing their phalanges together lightly. _Wowie!_ Sugar tried to control his excitement at such a simple gesture, but he was bursting with happiness that Blood had actually initiated something between them. 

He stole a quick look at his brother’s face, just to try and judge his reaction. Blood was blushing a deep red, and Sugar could tell he was trying not to look back at him as they continued walking. Sugar felt a pang of guilt, he only wanted to do this if Blood wanted to as well. Sugar could feel his brother’s rougher phalanges rub lightly against his own, the soft exploration making him shiver in the cool air. He had to remind himself that Blood initiated the contact, and his blush could just be because he was just as nervous as Sugar. They were nearly at the house now, so Sugar gave his brothers hand a final squeeze before separating. He knew Blood was more nervous around the other brothers, and that was a private moment between them. He hoped it wouldn’t be the last of the evening.

Papyrus and Sugar spent the few minutes before the show start preparing snacks in the kitchen before bringing them through. The living room looked smaller with all four of them in it, but he thought it had a nice cosy feel. Since he and his brother moved for good their hosts had been kind enough to get another couch for the living room too. Sans said he’d pulled some strings with this world’s MTT and managed to get a second hand love-seat from the resort. Sugar couldn’t help being impressed, he always looked up to their world’s MTT before the underground went downhill. The love-seat was a vibrant pink, contrasting the green couch but Sugar thought it added to the eclectic charm. 

“We’ll Sit Here-” Papyrus said while gesturing to the older couch while passing him a spare blanket “-And You Two Can Sit On The New Sofa- Together” 

Sugar paused as Papyrus settled down next to Sans, snuggling into him after throwing his legs over his brother. Seeing them under the Blanket together seemed _very_ intimate. And he didn’t want Blood to think they had to be as close as they were. Sans and Papyrus were chattering to each other as they snuggled in close, probably relieved that they didn’t have to be as subtle anymore. Sugar turned to his brother who had already sat down, but Bloods eye light kept flicking between him and the other couple in the room. 

“We don’t have too-” Sugar whispered, trying not to make Blood even more uncomfortable but wanting to give him the option to say no. 

“no it’s fine sugar, if you really want too that is...”

Sugar had a sneaking feeling that Blood was only doing this for Sugar’s sake. Or worse, he felt like he had to keep up with the other couple. Sugar wasn’t an expert on dating, but he was pretty sure Sans and Papyrus took a long time to get things feeling that comfortable. He wanted what they had sure, but he didn’t want Blood to feel like he had too do the same. Sugar almost told him to forget it when Blood shifted over and patted the space next to him. Sugar felt a his resolve crumble; he really wanted to sit close to his brother again and Blood was offering him the chance. 

Sugar slowly moved to the smaller couch, trailing the blanket behind him a little before sitting down and putting the soft fleece over them both. He tried to keep his breathing steady but Blood was pressed pretty close next to him on the smaller couch. He knew Papyrus was being nice giving them the newer couch but they could have used the extra space. But then again, Sugar could feel his magic tingling at being this close. Almost alone, in the dark living room, under a blanket. He could feel Bloods nervous energy, his brother was sweating a little but that just made his comforting scent a little stronger. Sugar was relieved when the show started suddenly, though he kept finding himself losing focus and thinking about his brother instead. It was going to be a long night

The show had been going on for about an hour when he noticed small sounds coming from the other couch. Sugar had been so wrapped in his own internal conflict with Blood being so close he had almost forgotten they weren’t alone. Trying to steal a quick glance to the other couch made him realise the other couple had probably forgotten they weren’t alone either. Sans and Papyrus had ended up almost horizontal as the show went on, and seemed to be sharing a sleepy kiss as they held each other close, the T.V show forgotten. Sugar felt his brother tense up a little too, he was loosening his tie as he tried to keep his eyes fixed on the screen. Blood either hadn’t noticed and was just feeling flustered by something else, or he had noticed and was trying not to draw attention to himself as he shifted uncomfortably. 

Sugar felt something brush against the bare skin of his thigh. He almost let out a little yelp when he realised was his brother’s leg, and that the hem of his skirt had ridden up high exposing his bare flesh. Under the warmth of the blanket Sugar hadn’t realised that he was so exposed. He tried to see if his brother had noticed yet, stealing a quick sidewards glance. _Oh gosh_. Blood was almost entirely red now, which made him feel so guilty. Sugar had embarrassed him with his carelessness, he was just the worst brother ever. Not really wanting to draw attention and embarrass his brother further Sugar tried to stay completely still for the remainder of the show.

After an agonisingly long ending sequence, the credits started to roll and Blood promptly excused himself for bed. Sugar took the opportunity to re-adjust his skirt before standing up too. He noticed Sans and Papyrus had fallen asleep together, the way they were entangled looked both sweet and made Sugar feel the fuzzy warmth in his bones again. He thought about waking them, but Blood was already heading upstairs and he didn’t want to miss out on saying goodnight to his brother.. Making a split decision he raced upstairs after his brother, catching up to him near his bedroom door. He went to grab Blood’s hand without thinking, making him pause and turn towards Sugar

“G-Goodnight brother” Sugar spoke softly, not daring to speak above a whisper. He drew Blood into a hug, unsure weather it was his own soul he could feel thumping hard or his brother’s “-I-I had a nice time today”

Sugar drew back slowly, their skulls practically touching as he did. His chest felt like it had a million different nerves being stimulated. The sensitive mounds being pressed into his brother directly had sent a tingling feeling shooting through his whole body. Sugar had a wild impulse to grab Blood’s face and kiss him, something he was finding hard to resist. Blood must have noticed something was different, he felt his brother’s breathing hitch and his soul beat harder against him. Sugar was about to draw back from his brother and apologize for making him more uncomfortable. But then he felt Blood turn into him lightly press his teeth against the side of his mouth. Sugar froze, the contact had only been for a second but it had sent more of the tingly feeling through him. If he wasn’t in shock, he would have kissed his brother back twice as hard. Instead he stood frozen as Blood drew back fully and started heading towards his room. 

“n-night sugar” Blood whispered back right before he was out of sight. 

Sugar pulled open his own door and closed it quickly before sliding down the other side in a giggling heap. Blood had kissed him. it may have only been a gentle clank of his teeth on the side of his mouth, but it was still a kiss! Sugar hugged his knees into his chest as he tried to calm his fluttering soul, he couldn’t believe how amazing that felt. He knew he and Blood had a long way to go but maybe _just maybe_ they could be happy together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! really loved writing this chapter esp the scandalous hand holding XD


	5. Part 5

_fuck_

Blood pulled open his door and closed it quickly before sliding down the other side in a shaking heap. Today had been torture. Delicious, soul soaring torture; but unbearable all the time. It was torture Blood instantly craved more of but he felt like he was rapidly losing any sense of self control around Sugar. That terrified him. Blood had spent years building up his defences, only to have them all crumble down at the faintest hint of something more. It was one thing to think of Sugar like forbidden fruit he could never have. It was another experience entirely to have his brother dangled in front of him, with what he wanted them to do together just out of reach. 

_fuuuuuuccccccckkkk_

Blood felt his eye socket flickering with wispy magic from the intensity of emotions flowing through him. That and he was struggling with the temptation to free the erection he’d been trying to hide for hours. He didn’t want to give in to his urges though, he dug his phalanges into the carpet instead hoping the pain would distract him. He knew he probably should do something about it. If he didn’t he ran the serious risk marching himself back down the hall and into Sugar’s room out of desperation. He felt bad about touching himself over his brother before, but now they were actually involved with each other it just felt so much worse. Sugar’s idea of dating had been just what Blood expected it would be. It was sweet, fluffy and amazing; he should have been over the moon about being given the opportunity. But instead he was practically humping thin air as his mind ran every single detail of the day past him over and over. 

Sugar was _fucking incredible_. Going on an actual date with his brother had been better than Blood could ever have imagined. More than once he had been convinced he must have been dreaming. Blood treasured every little moment, every look, every touch. It felt like he was in an oasis after being starved of a romantic contact for so long. But today didn’t quench his thirst, it only made it stronger. For starters his brother had looked _so. fucking. good._. Blood always thought Sugar looked great in anything, but seeing the outfit Sugar chose made his soul feel like it stopped for a solid minute. Sugar had managed to look like the epitome of innocence, and yet the small flashes of bare flesh from the far too short skirt had Blood checking he wasn’t drooling constantly. And then there had been the realisation that Sugar was definitely filling out his clothing more. 

It had been hard to notice at first, but Blood knew something was different and could tell his brother was more conscious about his chest through the day. When Blood had stolen a sideways glance he could tell there was a soft outline of magic mounds through Sugar’s shirt. The best part was that Sugar seemed to be clueless, his newly formed breasts weren’t covered up at all. Blood had even managed to make out the harder nubs in the middle when they had been walking through the cold. What he wouldn’t give to see them- play with them - _hear Sugar mewling when he placed one in his mouth._ Blood had to bring a fist up to his mouth and bite down, almost screaming in frustration. He knew denying himself might not be the most sensible idea. But there was no way in hell he was going to fuck up their situation any more than he already had for the sake of getting off. 

Thinking about fucking up just reminded Blood that throughout the date he felt like he made a fool of himself at every given opportunity. He had been absent minded and missed opportunities to treat his brother like the angel he was, and show him how much he wanted this. Blood had been so wrapped up in not making Sugar feel like he was being pushed into anything, he was worried now he may have come across as disinterested. He was trying so hard to mimic what Sans did with Papyrus. Blood still mostly disliked the smug bastard, but he knew they had more in common than he wanted to admit. Blood thought if he could take some tips from how Sans acted, Sugar would be a little more interested and at ease in his company. He knew he shouldn’t be obsessing over it, but part of him still worried he was Sugar’s second choice. 

By trying to act casual though, Blood was worried he’d ended up pushing Sugar away. He kept catching his brother looking at him with a concerned expression, like he was worried about what Blood was thinking. He wanted to scream when he’d noticed, he needed to show Sugar how much he wanted this. But instead of doing something about it, he just stumbled through the rest of the date awkwardly. Blood couldn’t think of anything to do that wouldn’t make him come across as a total creep. He’d been so wrapped up in his own self hatred and trying to seem relaxed and cool that he had been oblivious when Sugar had started brushing their hands together. Blood had noticed the contact immediately, the slight contact made him shiver and sent signals to his already semi hard dick. But it taken him a few more minutes to realise that Sugar wanted to hold his hand, and then another minute of him worrying he was misreading it. They were getting close to home when he’d finally taken the plunge, fully prepared for Sugar snatching his hand away in disgust. 

Instead he experienced a moment of pure bliss when Sugar had squeezed his hand back. 

In all they’d probably held hands for no more than a minute. The entire time he was caught between enjoying the moment and worrying about what Sugar was thinking. Blood was kicking himself now for not living more in the moment when he was with Sugar. It may have strengthened his resolve over not fucking his hand into oblivion now if he could focus on the sweeter stuff. Instead he was fixated on how Sugar’s slender fingers had felt against his thicker ones. Blood couldn’t help but graze his phalanges over the parts of his brother’s digits Sugar had a habit of biting down on. He knew his brother thought it was a bad habit, but Blood had developed a little obsession over watching him do it. It was just another part of sugar he wanted to have in his mouth. There was something so endearing about the nervous tick, and Blood imagined himself licking every inch of the worried bone until his brother felt better.

Blood had stopped shaking enough now to start stripping himself of the constricting shirt and tie. He hoped that a change into something more familiar may help him calm down more. Every simple brush against the sensitive magic on his bones made him shiver, his resolve to do nothing crumbling more. Blood cursed under his breath as his imagination went where his body couldn’t, thinking of what he could have done if they had been alone. It had been Sans’s suggestion they went somewhere as a foursome, and at first he could have wringed the guys neck for suggesting something so ridiculous. Blood had soon realised that Sans had done him a favor. The other couple gave their awkwardness a buffer, and Blood could tell he would have made even more of a mess of the date if they weren’t there. So in a way he was thankful; but it did make it really easy to start comparing how well he and Sugar were doing to the other couple. 

They were so at ease, so loved up and sweet with each other. Blood didn’t think he and Sugar would ever be able to be exactly like that, not with everything they had been through. Throughout the date, Sans and Papyrus had been getting more and more obvious with their affections. Blood couldn’t tell whether they were trying to rub it in, or if it was just because they didn’t need to hide it any more. He had almost screamed at them when they had started making out on the couch while watching the T.V. show. What stopped him was noticing that Sugar didn’t seem like he minded seeing them at all. He’d actually pressed himself closer into Blood on the couch, either by conscious decision or on an instinctual pull. Sugar had managed to catch the hem of his skirt between them and press his bare ecto flesh against Blood’s leg. Blood knew it was definitely an accident, but there had been a few minutes when he had seriously considered throwing caution to the wind and pinning Sugar against the couch. Somehow Blood had managed to cling onto the last shread of rational thought until the end of the movie.

Now undressed, Blood threw himself onto the worn mattress. If he had just been able to escape after the movie like he planned, he wouldn’t have made the huge mistake in kissing Sugar. It was the single best moment of his depressing life sure, but it was a mistake as it made him want more. _so much more_. The kiss was barely a peck, but he knew hadn’t imagined the spark between them. If anything that simple interaction had made him question the doubt he had about Sugar not really wanting this. For any normal monster, it would be a huge relief. For Blood, it just made his feelings ten times more intense. If Sugar didn’t mind the kiss, didn’t mind the hand holding,what else would he let Blood do? His cock throbbed thinking about all the fantasies that could become reality, but he didn’t give in. He wouldn’t touch himself, he had a lot of repenting to do before he was even worthy of going anywhere near Sugar. He could start by taking things at Sugar’s pace and not being a creep in the next room. 

With a groan, Blood forced himself to try and sleep. He was unsure if the noises that plagued his exhausted mind all night were real or imaginary. Either way his dreams were filled with nothing but Sugar. Sugar writhing underneath him, Sugar grinding on top of him, Sugar with his mouth full of his cock. The noises were most likely Sans and Papyrus taking advantage of not having to hide any more. It couldn’t possibly be anything else.

_could it?_

Blood awoke early the next morning, most likely due to the constant swirl of anxious magic keeping him awake. That and the fact his cock was still at half mast, it refused to dissipate and leave him alone. His dreams had been wild, and unless he distracted himself soon he would probably give in and hump his pillow till he passed out again. Blood knew he was being stubborn. But if he could at least try to change his ways, maybe he wouldn’t feel like a total piece of garbage. If Sugar wanted to continue dating, he needed to be able to keep his other feelings under wraps even if it killed him. He pulled on a Black tank and his shorts, forcing himself out of bed hoping it would calm him down a little.

The house was strangely quiet, even for the early morning. Usually he was one of the last up, but even if he was the first he should still be able to hear the soft snoring of the other brothers. He remembered that Sugar used to be a heavier snorer to, but living in their universe had meant he needed to learn to be quiet even in sleep. Passing by Sugar’s room Blood resisted the urge to listen in, he knew that was a slippery slope he couldn’t afford to travel down. Instead he moved swiftly downstairs, going into the kitchen intending on making himself a drink. He spied a hastily scribbled note on the side in handwriting similar to his own: 

_me and paps have gone to visit some friends, didn’t think you’d wanna come so didn’t wake ya. won’t be back till tomorrow, food in the fridge, have fun ;)_

Blood growled as he balled up the note. He knew exactly what ‘friends’ Sans was referring too. Seeing Grillby was one thing, but it would take a hell of a long time for Blood to be able to see his former ruler as anything but the bloodthirsty tyrant she really was. Trying to push murderous feelings aside, he felt more frustration bubble up from the note Sans left. _‘have fun’_ Blood knew exactly what the guy was implying, Sans should know better. Either that or he was too fucking oblivious to how bad it really was. 

With the other two gone Blood was going to have to deal with spending the whole day with Sugar. Alone. In the past this opportunity would have been something he cherished, rather than something that filled him with dread. Extended time alone meant more chances to mess up. More time without anyone else meant he didn’t have that safety net the other brothers provided. He could feel his magic responding to having Sugar all to himself, whirring back to life at the same intensity it hit him last night. Morals be damned, if he was going to survive today he needed to take care of his problem immediately. If he could just get back to his room he could-

“Good morning Blood, I didn’t know you were up yet” Sugar yawned as he came into the kitchen, making Bloods soul freeze.

Turning around slowly Blood greeted his brother with the most sincere smile he could muster under the circumstances. The shock had made the arousal a little easier to deal with, giving him distraction enough to act normal. That was until he saw what sugar was wearing. Somehow, even though he was dressed more casually than yesterday, Sugar had never looked better. He still looked sleepy, and had dressed for the colder weather in a long jumper dress with matching thigh high socks. Blood had no idea where his brother was getting the supply of the socks, but they had become his new favourite thing. Especially when the dress was short enough to show the tiniest slither of ecto flesh in Sugar’s soft coral colour. To top it all off, the neckline was pretty low, dipping dangerously close to the newly formed mounds. Blood was really happy he was wearing such dark clothing or the glow of his magic would surely be showing through. 

“Where is everyone?” Sugar asked after jumping up to perch on the kitchen counter.

“t-they’ve left for the day, won’t be back until tomorrow-” Blood replied, his eye lights unintentionally straying to the tops of his brother’s exposed thighs “-just you and me today.”

“Oh Wowie! That Sounds Great!” Sugar beamed.

His brother’s smile almost made Blood forget his other problems. He found being active distracted him from the tenting erection in his shorts, so Blood offered to make them both some breakfast. He spent the next half an hour moving about the kitchen while chatting to Sugar about what he wanted to do with their day alone. Sugar originally had wanted to go out, but the weather had different ideas. Heavy rain meant it was best they kept indoors, especially when they didn’t really have a destination in mind. They spent the morning leisurely eating breakfast and making plans for the day. There was a film Sugar wanted to watch and Blood had been meaning to read one of Sans’s introductory physics books to brush up on his forgotten knowledge. To anyone looking in, they would have seemed like a normal happy couple. Blood felt his whirlwind of emotions ebb as he basked in the comfort of his brother’s company. Maybe today wouldn’t be so bad after all.

Around early afternoon Sugar suggested they do some baking. Cooking was something he had held onto after all those years in the war torn underground. Papyrus had introduced him to being able to make things other than spaghetti, and Sugar was getting the hang of making some simple cupcakes. Blood had initially wanted to avoid anything that had them messy and in close quarters, it sounded like a scene from the bad anime Sugar and Papyrus watched. But seeing Sugar’s face at his reluctance made him reconsider. 

He had agreed after stating he probably wouldn’t be much help and despite himself, Blood found himself having fun. Sugar was a patient teacher, and he’d managed to crack a few jokes to make him laugh. After an almost fire was put out, the cupcakes turned out to be not half bad. After waiting for them to cool Sugar had instructed on how to decorate them too. Naturally Sugar’s had been perfect and sweet. Blood had taken a few _creative_ liberties and made a couple of cupcakes look very lewd. Sugar had only gotten fake mad, flicking some of the leftover icing onto his face. In the anime, this would have been the part where there was a romantic mishap and a kiss. Thankfully Blood was saved from that cliché by wiping himself down quickly.

It was when they were cleaning up that it all started going wrong.

Still in a jovial mood, Blood had been trying to make the utensils balance on top of each other after Sugar finished drying them. It was only inevitable that something fell over. Sugar had rolled his eyes in mock annoyance before bending over to pick up what Blood had dropped. That was when it happened. Blood felt like his Soul almost sprang from his chest as everything played in slow motion. Leaning over had made the jumper dress Sugar was wearing had gapped, allowing Blood to see straight down his top. Straight down to his uncovered chest. Just like he had imagined, there was the faintest hints of budding breasts nestled their, complete with the puffiest looking nipples he’d ever seen. Imagining them was one thing, but seeing them in real life brought everything he’d been trying to suppress up to the surface. 

Blood panicked. He needed to stop Sugar before it got any worse, before he could see more and he lost control completely. Without thinking he dived down to try and pick up the utensil too, causing them to collide with a bang. Sugar fell first, landing on himself at an awkward angle before Blood managed to catch himself. They both heard the crunch of bone being put under too much pressure and Blood feared the worse. He was on Sugar in an instant, helping him into a sitting position and checking him over thoroughly. There was a fresh wound on the arm he’d fallen onto. Marrow was spilling out freely staining the ivory bone and Blood was hit with a smell that reminded him of home. They had been careless, Sugar was still a little more fragile than he seemed. 

“Ah- m-my arm!” Sugar whimpered as Blood carefully moved Sugar’s arm towards him to inspect the damage. 

“shit- i’m so sorry sugar. let me see the wound, i need to see how bad it is” 

Sugar nodded biting on his other hand as Blood checked the wound over fully for any shards of bone that might have splintered off. The wound looked like a pretty clean break, and it was smaller than Blood initially thought. He tore off part of the towel Sugar had been holding to mop it up, trying to reassure Sugar as he did.The marrow was coming out faster than he could wipe it up, bringing his brother’s arm closer he tried to figure out why it was so bad. Blood kept apologising, but he could hear himself trailing off. Sugar’s whimpering was messing with his head, and the smell of the marrow was like a drug. This was bad. He couldn’t help imagine the whimpers in a different context, it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever heard. And Sugar’s marrow was all over his hand, his clothing, his mouth.

_what?_

He’d raised a hand to his face to his face and his tongue was lapping at the marrow their. Sugar hadn’t stopped his little noises, but his face was flushed and he was breathing heavier, it felt so much more intimate. Blood had Sugar’s arm so much closer now, the taste of his sweetness on his tongue and the wound spilling over. He raised the wound to his mouth and sucked heavily. Sugar was shocked, frozen with confusion written all over his face. But his whimpering increased, he was making little mewling sounds as he wriggled under Blood’s grasp. Blood sucked a little harder, sealing the wound with his mouth as he looked back up at his brother. Sugar was panting now, he was flushed a vibrant orange but he wasn’t pushing him away. Blood let out a groan as he pressed his teeth in a little and he heard Sugar cry out with a definite moan. 

_F U C K_

Something about Sugar’s voice so distinctly laced with arousal broke whatever trance Blood had been in. It was so unexpected. Blood broke contact with a gasp, marrow still trickling down his mouth making him look like a crazed animal. Sugar didn’t pull his arm back though, he kept flicking his gaze between Blood, his arm and himself. Like he was shocked at his own behaviour too. 

“shit, shit sugar i’m so sorry- i couldn’t - sorry oh fuck i’ve messed everything up” Blood babbled, grabbing the rest of the towel to wrap up Sugars arm. He tried but failed as the shaking set in. He felt like he was watching the whole scene rather than experiencing it, and he was livid at the image of himself violating Sugar in such a way. 

“Your method worked, Nye- it’s stopped the bleeding, it’s ok broth-”

“it’s not ok!” Blood cut his brother off, his whole frame shaking with rage.

Sugar visibly recoiling at his outburst was the final straw. Blood stood up and stormed off through the house and back to the relative safety of his bedroom. Not for his safety, but Sugar’s. He slammed the door behind him before he started pacing around the room, looking for something to take his anger out on. He couldn’t believe he’d been _so fucking stupid._

“fuck... fuck!!” Blood screamed as he paced, his hands balling into fists so tight he was probably drawing marrow of his own. 

This wasn’t something he could take back, or talk his way out of. He’d truly fucked up this time. For all he knew Sugar was in tears downstairs over what he was done… and he had just fucking left him there. Leaving was better than the alternative though, who knows what he would have done. Sugar moaning had to be from some other reason other than arousal, there was no way he would want Blood now. For all he knew Sugar was calling his double to come rescue him from the monster in his brother’s clothes. He expected Sans to turn up and show him just how similar their fighting styles could be. Blood no longer cared, he’d probably let Sans kill him if that’s what Sugar wanted. He never thought he would stoop this low. 

He considered leaving; going to the machine in the garage and sending himself back, then destroying the machine so Sugar could live happily here without him. His mind was nearly made up when he heard the soft creak of the door opening. 

_Sugar_

Blood knew he wouldn’t be able to survive without his brother. But how could they recover after that? Going back wasn’t an option, even if he wanted too. Blood felt like he was spiralling out of control. Everything he’d worked so hard to keep secret from Sugar was on the verge of being exposed. He couldn’t explain this away, he needed to get out before he hurt his brother more. Before he dragged Sugar down with him. 

“Sans, y-you need to calm down. Everything is going to be ok-” Sugar had shut the door behind him and was approaching Blood with apprehension. 

Blood felt like he wasn’t really there, he heard the words coming out of his mouth before he was able to think it through. It was like someone had removed the filter between his brain and his mouth, everything starting pouring out. He had a bad feeling the someone was him. 

“nothing about this is ok. i just… fuck. face it papyrus, you’re better off without me. you should be with someone like sans- i bet if he wasn’t with papyrus you’d-” Blood saw the look on Sugar’s face, the nervous blush confirming what he’d been fearing all along “oh god, you’d rather be with him wouldn’t you. what am i? some lousy substitute?”

Blood knew he shouldn’t be talking. He knew he was angry, he knew he wasn’t thinking straight, but he couldn’t seem to stop. And why should he? The one thing he truly wanted was going up in flames. He had every right to be angry. How could he have been so stupid in thinking he really had a chance in happiness? It was so-

“I-it’s not like that, i-i used t-to - not anymore-” Sugar interrupted his thoughts again, trying to stay calm even if he was visibly shaken.

A small part of Blood told him to listen to what Sugar had to say. He told that part to go to hell. 

“you used to what-want to fuck him?Is that why you had my hoodie, You thought it was his? I knew you wouldn’t have had it in bed if you thought it was mine” Blood spat out.

He knew he’d gone too far when he saw Sugar’s expression change. _good, this is what you deserve_. Blood needed Sugar to understand that he wasn’t good for him, that he would just hurt him like he was now. Part of him knew he was crossing a line he’d never be able to recover from crossing, but he didn’t care. Let the one thing keeping him here be taken away, then maybe he’d finally turn into the monster he knew he really was. 

“wha-what do you mean?” Sugar tried to make eye contact. He was searching for something in Blood that wasn’t there any more. 

“Shit- that’s the point, papyrus. you don’t really want me, not if you knew... fuck- i wanted this so much and i’ve fucked it up!” Blood couldn’t help it he could feel his socket burning, and his magic crackle to life. 

He heard the shattering sound before he realised he’d sent a bone attack into the forgotten desk beside him. Just another thing he’d managed to destroy. Blood could feel tears stinging his eye sockets but he didn’t care. He knew he shouldn’t have said those things but he couldn’t help it, Sugar needed to know how awful he really was. The problem was, Sugar still hadn’t left. He was moving towards him, arms held open and inviting. The smell of the still oozing wound was assaulting Blood’s senses again. _why the fuck was he still here?_

“Brother please calm down, I’m not mad at you... i-i love you-” Sugar’s voice was growing steadier but was still barely above a whisper, it was obvious he was scared even if he wouldn’t leave “-I wish you would just tell me these things-” 

“you have _no_ idea what you’re asking” Blood warned, but Sugar kept moving closer. 

“I Do, I-I Want You-” 

Something snapped inside Blood. It was like a switch had been flipped and he no longer had full control of his body. He wasn’t sure if it was rage or lust propelling him forward any more. He marched over to where his brother was stood, trapping him against the wall. He smashed one hand into the wall near Sugar’s head, making him jump. Blood used his other hand to grab Sugar’s mandible and drag his face down roughly. Sugar was inches away from his face when he spoke, and he could feel how hard his brother was shaking in his grasp. 

**“Y O U D O N T W A N T W H A T I R E A L L Y A M”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry to anyone who has this bookmarked as fluff...  
> hope you're enjoying the story so far :D comments or general yelling can be given here or @MeGaLoTrash on tumblr :)


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you have this marked as fluff, you may not enjoy this part if you do.  
> Consent is here, but i'm aware it's a little morally gray- please be warned.

Sugar tried to keep himself from shaking as Blood leaned in closer to him, trapping him against the bedroom wall. One of Bloods fists had slammed next to him, Sugar could hear the plaster cracking under the strain. He had no idea Blood was this strong. He had seen his brother mad before, but Sugar had never had it directed anywhere near him. Nothing could change his mind though. Blood was hurting badly, over him, and he needed to try and fix it. Sugar was still unsure about the whole situation, but even he knew what happened between them in the kitchen meant something more than it seemed. He had been shocked when Blood had put his mouth on him. But what he did had made the sharp pain of the injury become laced with pleasure. Sugar felt his body heat up and the magic between his legs ache, just thinking about it again. 

Sugar may be naive, but he could tell Blood was struggling with the same type feelings. He noticed the faint glow of magic in his brother’s shorts when he had been sucking at his arm. It was embarrassing for him to admit, but if they both had the same reaction surely this wasn’t a bad thing. But the way Blood had reacted, and the way he was talking now made Sugar think that Blood was keeping more to himself. Stealing his resolve, Sugar tried to muster the courage to speak under his brother’s intimidating stance. Whatever Blood was trying to hide it surely couldn’t be as bad as he thought. 

“I-I do want you, Sans-” Sugar saw Blood’s expression soften at the use of his real name, giving Sugar the confidence to continue “-Please, you don’t have to hide anything from me any more”

The softness on Blood’s face disappeared. Sugar could feel the shift further into darkness creeping over his brother. It was clear he was battling with himself, stuck in internal conflict. Sugar tried to raise a hand towards Blood’s face only to have it grabbed and pinned against the wall next to them. Blood was closer to him now, Sugar could feel the rage coming of him in waves. He could smell his brother’s comforting scent again now though. Even if that comfort contrasted his current demeanour, this was still him. Sugar felt like his knees were going to buckle as Blood overwhelmed all of his senses. He knew the threat of his brother’s rage was very real, so why didn’t he want to run and hide any more?

“no sugar, you’ll think i’m sick in the head if you knew what i really wanted. you’d be disgusted, you’d hate me” Blood spat at him viciously, but Sugar could hear the hurt laced in his speech.

Sugar was terrified, he couldn’t stop shaking, but he wanted Blood so much. He really didn’t know what had come over him. Blood was dangerous, but being pinned to the wall by his brother felt very lewd. Sugar knew it was wrong to feel that way, but he didn’t have the sense to question himself further. He wanted to give in. His body was responding, even if his mind hadn’t caught up. He felt his brothers hot breath, his body pressing closer. Sugar was feeling less and less fear, if he didn’t know better he would think he was excited by the thrill of it all…. _and maybe something more_.

“I-i could never hate you brother… y-you shouldn’t have to hide from me” Sugar replied. 

“i have too -fuck- i don’t know what’s got into you lately to make you think dating me is a good idea, but i’ve wanted to do things for _years_ ” Blood drew back a little, pain still on his face even with his mouth curling into a smirk “- you don’t want to know what i do just thinking about you”

Blood’s expression felt a little taunting, like he thought what he was saying would upset Sugar. Like he was trying to upset him and push him away. But nothing he was saying was making him feel upset… Sugar realised it was quite the opposite. Even though Sugar was a little upset over Blood lying to him for so long, he felt his soul flutter in response to the implications. He really wanted to find out what Blood meant, was Blood trying to tell him he’d been doing things to himself too? Sugar’s gaze flicked over to his brother’s bed unintentionally as his mind was filled with images of Blood writhing around like he had been doing. Sugar felt himself buckle a little more, unconsciously widening his stance to steady himself. This made him more level with Blood’s eye line, and his widened stance made his brother lean in a little further. Sugar could no longer deny this situation was affecting him in more ways than one, he was glad the jumper dress was just long enough to cover his stirring magic. 

Sugar couldn’t believe Blood’s secret might be so similar to his own. He couldn’t be too mad at his brother for hiding it, since he had done the same thing. But if they could just be honest with each other for a little while, maybe Blood’s anger would calm down. Maybe they could even talk about doing the lewd things… _together?_ Sugar felt himself shiver at the thought, something Blood completely misread as fear. He could see Blood drawing back slightly, laughing and shaking his head but with tears welling in his sockets. Sugar started to panic, he wanted tell his brother was reading his reaction completely wrong. He needed to let Blood know he wanted to hear what he had been hiding. He knew it might be embarrassing, but his mind was screaming to get Blood to confirm what he was implying. 

“Tell Me”

Sugar’s voice was still quiet but firm. Blood stopped laughing almost immediately, caught out by what Sugar had said. Sugar could see all the thoughts and emotions battling it out in Blood’s mind, his brother’s expression was always easy to read. Sugar could see Blood was still very angry, mostly out of pain and fear, but there was something else. A flicker of hope in Blood’s expression that he clung too. Sugar tried to stand as steady as possible, to try and pretend that he wasn’t as afraid as he felt. His free hand was trapped between them and he found himself pulling at Blood’s top absent mindedly. A fleeting thought of leaning in and kissing his brother passed Sugar’s mind but he pushed it aside… _for now_

“Please Sans, I Want To Know” 

“Do you know what happens when a monster wants someone really bad?”Blood tightened his grip on sugar’s arm as he spoke, making Sugar’s response stop in his throat. He could only nod awkwardly in confirmation. 

“-if they can’t have them, they touch themselves while thinking of all the sick and twisted things they want to do to them” Driving his point home Blood pressed into Sugar’s lower half, taking advantage of his opened legs “-you wouldn’t believe all the things i want to do to you-i’ve fucked my hand so many times thinking about you- i’ve even done it near you when you were sleeping, just to feel close to you”

Sugar could feel his soul beating hard in his chest at Blood’s confession, the fire burning inside him seemed to rocket in intensity. Blood did _things_ to himself while thinking of Sugar? He wasn’t too sure about having it happen when he was asleep but it was hard to think of anything but his brother’s weight pressing into him. Sugar knew he must have looked incredibly lewd, his legs open and his dress riding up with Blood pressed in close to him. Bloods face was still swimming with emotions, but his brother’s body was pressing into him almost rhythmically. Sugar could tell it wasn’t an intentional action, but he could feel his own body responding in kind. Blood being pressed in between his legs meant the heat between them was harder to hide, Sugar wondered if his brother could feel that his panties might be a little more than damp. The feelings pulsing through him were new; they were scary and thrilling and _oh god_ he wanted more. Blood’s breath was ghosting over his own mouth, they were so close now. It was like Blood was teasing himself, Sugar knew his brother could overpower him right now and take what he wanted. But Blood made no move to force him.

_Why wouldn’t Sans just do what he wanted already?_

“that’s why you don’t want anything to do with me, i’m a _very_ bad brother” Blood whispered.

A few moments later, Blood drew back from Sugar with a face filled with sadness and regret. He released his Sugar’s arm like he’d just realised what he had really been doing, bringing the hand to his mouth in shock. Sugar was perplexed, it definitely seemed like Blood wanted to do more with him a moment ago. So why was he stopping? Realisation dawned on Sugar as Blood started to move further away. He had all the facts, but Blood had no idea he’d been doing the same thing over him. Sugar needed to push his own fears aside and show Blood the same honesty, even if it didn’t turn out well. Blood looked like his soul was about to break. Sugar needed to tell him, he extended an arm out to bring his brother back towards him. Strangely Blood let him, he seemed shocked that Sugar would even be touching him. Sugar needed to correct his assumptions. 

“Wait- Sans, I’ve been… I mean-” Sugar could feel panic rising over confessing something so secret, but he didn’t want to lie to Blood any more either “ I-I’ve done the same- Nye- things”

“papyrus, you need to be really clear about what you mean right now” 

Sugar could feel the moment Blood froze in his grasp. His brother’s expression went dark, the light in his eye almost completely disappearing. Sugar wondered if he had gone too far, all his worries over Blood rejecting him came back. The only thing stopping him from trying to brush off the what he had started to say was his morality. Blood had told him the truth it was only fair he gave his brother the same treatment. Breathing heavily, he steadied his nerves and spilled the secret he’d been hiding.

“I-i have… thought about us together when I- Nye- touched myself too” Sugar felt Blood suck in a breath as he leant back into him “- and I-I liked it...I liked it a lot”

For a moment, there was complete silence between them. Sugar was afraid to look up, it felt like his skull was on fire with how embarrassed he was. He was about to crumble and beg Blood to say something was when he heard it. The growling sound was so low and guttural Sugar panicked that something from their past had managed to follow them to their new home. His fears were extinguished when he realised the sound was coming from his brother. Blood didn’t give him a moment's notice before pulling his skull down and crashing their teeth together. 

If their kiss yesterday had felt like it had sparked his magic, it was nothing compared to live-wire Sugar felt like now. Blood had moved his hands to grip the back of his skull, bringing their mouths together almost painfully while he still growled low in his throat. Sugar parted his mouth reflexively and Blood plunged a wet tongue into the opening. When Sugar responded by pushing his tongue against his brother’s it made them both moan loudly. Sugar couldn’t believe how good it felt, and Blood seemed to be having the same reaction. _why hadn’t they done this before?_.

Sugar’s mind flicked back to when he had seen Sans and Papyrus on the couch and how Sans had been grinding his pelvis into his brother. Thinking they could probably do the same thing standing Sugar parted his legs again slightly as Blood moved in closer. His brother took full advantage of their change in position, grabbing on of Sugar’s legs to hook around him. This cause Sugar to lean back and make their stance more level, allowing Blood to further dominate the kiss. Sugar felt like he was in heaven, kissing his brother properly was better than he could have ever imagined. No wonder Sans and Papyrus couldn’t stop doing it recently, he didn’t ever want to go back to how they were before. Not now he knew they could have something this good.

Sugar knew there was more. He could feel it in the way they fit together, in Blood’s voice, in the urgent way they were grabbing at each other. His magic was practically dripping onto his brother now, surely he’d want to know? Realising that his avoidant behaviour in the past had lead to misunderstandings made Sugar feel a little more confident. He had to be clear in what he wanted. Blood was still kissing him hard, the hand not on his skull was almost near the hem of his dress, surely he would want this too? Sugar didn’t have the time to prepare as Blood took control again, bringing his leg further around his body and bumping his hips upwards. Sugar felt their pelvises connect and his eyes roll back from the feeling of hardness pressing between his legs. 

Blood drew back from their kiss with a snarl, the almost constant low rumble of his voice making Sugar shiver. Blood’s hand on his thigh was gripping hard as he canted his hips upwards again,the smirk growing on his face when he saw Sugar reacting. Both of the brothers were panting from the sensations, Sugar was sure the room suddenly felt a lot hotter from the heat coming off them both. Blood growled again before moving Sugar’s skull to the side and attaching his mouth around Sugar’s vertebrae. For a moment Blood silently licked at the sensitive bone, causing Sugar to whimper and writhe from the new feelings. It was only when he heard the soft crunch of bone being punctured did he realise what Blood was doing. All the sensations from earlier came back and Sugar couldn’t stop himself from moaning as Blood’s fangs bit down.

It hurt, but Sugar’s mind was screaming for more. He never knew something so painful could feel so good at the same time. Blood was growling louder now as he jerked against him, pinning Sugar against the wall harder when he reflexively tried to move away. Logically it made no sense that he should like this so much, but Sugar could tell this was something apart from sensible thought. It felt like Blood was marking him, claiming him as his own, and every part of Sugar wanted to let his brother do just that. Sugar felt Blood’s hand on his thigh move quickly under his dress and press at the wetness between his legs. Blood moaned when he realised how much Sugar was responding to the rough treatment. Blood drew back from Sugar, intending to see as well as feel as they crossed another barrier. 

“Nye- don’t look- ah!” Sugar flung his hands up to his face, embarrassment momentarily getting the better of him. Kissing and fantasy was one thing, but having Blood look at him as he came undone filled him with nervous energy. What would he do if Blood rejected him now? Blood might think he was a bad brother for getting so worked up already. Sugar stole a peek from between his fingers and realised his worries were ridiculous. Blood’s gaze was fixed between his legs as he ran a few digits across the sodden material of Sugar’s panties. The fact Blood’s mouth was still dripping with marrow made him seem all the more alluring. Sugar found himself mewling at the light touches, even through the material he was so sensitive. Sugar’s noises fanned the flames of his brother’s desire, Blood tried to remove his panties but ended up ripping them off in his enthusiasm. Sugar didn’t care, he felt like he was under a spell. This new side of Blood was everything he never knew he needed. 

“I’m gonna do a lot more than just look, sugar-” Blood’s phalanx teased incredibly close to his dripping magic, making Sugar cry into the hand covering his face “-you can’t hide from me any more”

Sugar couldn’t stop his hips from bucking when he felt Blood touching him directly. Blood seemed to know what he was doing, he didn’t have the same unsteady touches Sugar had when he’d been exploring. Weather it was from experience or purely instinct, Sugar didn’t care. It felt So good he could hardly contain the noises spilling from his mouth. He was still hiding behind his hand but Blood’s gaze was hard to avoid. He kept flicking it back and forth between Sugar’s magic and his face, like he couldn’t get enough of him. Sugar felt his hips start to rock into Blood’s light touches against his want to stay still. He wanted more but he could tell Blood was trying not to overwhelm him too much. The barely restrained growls made Sugar wonder how long that would last. 

“Did you do something like this to yourself?” Blood hissed, coming shifting his hand slightly to press against the sensitive nub making Sugar moan.

Blood spent a few moments teasing him with small circular motions on the nub that made Sugar see stars. It felt so much better than when he did it, having a partner meant he wasn’t able to predict what was going to do next. Blood seemed to be really enjoying teasing him, he was varying the pressure of his digits, trying to pull out every sound he could. Sugar was feeling unsteady, the hand he had over his face had come to grip at Blood’s shirt instead for balance. Blood was acting on touch alone now, his gaze was fixed on Sugars face as he leant in close again. Sugar watched as Blood licked his red tongue out along his teeth, the temptation to lean into another kiss was almost irresistible. 

“-or maybe you touched yourself like this?” Blood dipped his hand lower, teasing at Sugar’s entrance dipping the tip of his phalanx inside. “oh god sugar- you look amazing, i want you _so fucking much_ ”

Sugar found his moans being swallowed by his brother as he plunged a digit into his magic while capturing him in a kiss. Blood’s finger was thicker than his own and it felt amazing. Blood didn’t waste time with teasing touches, he moaned back into the kiss as he set up a steady rhythm with his thrusts. Sugar was seeing stars in his vision, he couldn’t stop his body moving to meet his brother’s hand even if he wanted to. The kiss was just as brutal. He could taste the tang of marrow still on Blood’s tongue, reminding Sugar he was being claimed. Blood eventually added a second phalanx to join the one already inside him, shifting his hand so his thumb could stroke at the sensitive nub. It was getting a little too much, Sugar could feel something building like it had when he was alone. He needed to warn Blood before it got too late. 

“Sans I-I’m Nye- Please I can’t stop ah!” Sugar pulled back from the kiss as he scrambled to make sense, wanting to stop Blood before he was unable to control himself. 

Blood smirked in response, it seemed he knew exactly what was going on. 

“feels good right, you gonna cum?” Blood asked, his voice laced with arousal.

Sugar guessed that was the name for what was happening to him. He could feel the sensations building as Blood pumped his hand faster. Sugar could only nod in response through his moans.

“oh fuck sugar, cum for me please- i wanna feel you cum on my fingers- shit, you’re so hot” Blood moaned out, that shred of control seeming to slip as his movements became harder. 

Sugar scrambled against Blood’s grip as he reached his peak. He wasn’t sure who was moaning louder out of him and his brother, Blood seemed to be in just as much pleasure as he was while watching him come undone. Sugar tried to speak, but it came out as a scream of his brother’s name as waves of pleasure washed over him. It was so much more intense than when he was alone, and Blood didn’t stop his movements, prolonging his release. He felt his knees go weak and was almost thankful that Blood decided to move him roughly to the bed. Sugar landed face down, trembling from his climax as he felt Blood move toward him as well before chuckling darkly.

“my turn”

Sugar didn’t have change to ask what his brother meant before he felt his dress being hiked up leaving his lower half completely bare. Sugar was too busy trying to balance on his arms to hide himself, not that he really wanted too. He wanted Blood to see what he’d done to him, and feeling his brother’s hands come to knead the over sensitive flesh of his ass was just what he wanted. It felt like Blood couldn’t get enough of him. Sugar heard some faint wet sounds and with a quick glance back he saw Blood was licking at the fingers that had recently been inside him. He felt blood grip at his flesh harder as he swirled his tongue around the fingers, the rough touches made him moan into the mattress as he struggled to stay even a little upright. He was getting so into it he almost missed the shuffle of clothes until Blood turned him onto his back and he realised his Brother had lost his shorts.

_Oh gosh_

Blood had pulled out something long and hard from his pants that glowed with red magic. Sugar was incredibly nervous, he had no idea how something that big would be able to fit inside him. He was scared, but some part of him really wanted to try. He could feel his own magic feel wetter just from seeing Blood towering over him, member in hand. Blood had pushed his dress up more so his whole body was exposed. Sugar could see his brother’s hand tightening on his length when he let his other hand go over the sensitive mounds of magic on his chest. Blood gave them an experimental grope, causing Sugar to whimper. Sugar knew that they were sensitive, but he didn’t know Blood would want to touch him there too. 

Sugar was arching up into his brother’s hand as he twirled the raised part in the centre of the mound. Sugar fought the urge to hide his face again, his hands gripped at the sheets near his head instead. He stole a glance at Blood’s face as he continued to knead every part of Sugar he could reach. Blood expression was pulled into a snarl, but it was frozen. Like he was being hypnotised from seeing Sugar so exposed. Sugar took advantage of Blood being distracted to let his eyes wander down again. Blood was moving his hand slowly up and down his length, Sugar could see Blood’s gaze coming to rest on his he was to his entrance. Sugar opened his legs wider, he wanted Blood to be even closer than he was. His movement snapped Blood out of his trance, he chuckled darkly when he realised Sugar had been staring at his magic. 

“like what you see? this is gonna make you feel a lot better than fingers” 

Blood’s voice was so low now, it sent shivers up Sugar’s spine. His brother settled between his open legs and gripped Sugar’s hip to steady himself. Blood panted hard as he brought their magic closer together, growling when he rubbed his length over Sugar’s dripping magic. The contact was completely different to the hard bone, definitely softer. But Sugar was still a little worried that it was too big to fit inside him. Blood didn’t push in though, he seemed to want to work Sugar back up by rubbing his length along the sensitive folds. It took a low whine and Sugar hooking his leg behind his brother to get him to finally push the tip of his member inside.

It hurt. Blood’s fingers had stretched him a little but it was nothing compared to the burning stretch now. Sugar tried to keep his breathing steady as Blood pushed further inside. The pain was intense, but so was the pleasure. It was a double edged sword that had Sugar writhing more and more until Blood hilted himself. He loved it, wanted Blood to stop but needed him to keep going. He felt out of control as Blood tried to comfort him and keep him from squirming, but it felt too good. Sugar could hardly believe his body could take any more, but a small shift from Blood had him crying out. Unbelievably he felt like he was reaching his peak again just from being entered. 

“I’m- I’m ahhh! Sans” Sugar tried to warn him, but in came out in choked sobs. 

Sugar saw the colour drain from his brother’s face in shock before he moaned himself. Blood tentatively started thrusting shallowly in him, making Sugar cry out. He felt like he was at the edge already. 

“shit, you’re close again already aren’t you? cum for me sugar, cum all over your brother’s cock” 

Sugar felt himself be pushed to climax from his brother’s words. He had no idea Blood could be so lewd and vulgar. He had no idea he would love it so much. He cried out, legs wrapping around Blood and pulling him closer as he twitched against him. Sugar could hear Blood straining against him, probably affected by the way Sugar was tightening around him. Sugar for a second thought Blood might be in pain, but it seemed like something had been broken around his brother’s restraint. Blood was barely hanging on. 

“shit, so tight- fuck i can feel everything, oh god it’s so good” Blood was gripping the sheets so hard he shredded them into ribbons as he tried to stay still with Sugar bucking against him. 

Sugar could hardly believe something could hurt so much but also feel so good at the same time. He had cum so quickly, mostly from what Blood had been saying. He never knew his brother could think of such things, and he only wanted to hear more. Sugar moved his hands up to circle around Blood’s shoulders and brought him down into another heated kiss. This was something he could never get enough off. 

Blood moaned into his mouth before breaking contact quickly. He pulled almost all the way out and repositioned Sugar’s legs so they were propped up on his shoulders. The new angle gave Sugar a chance to see his brother properly again. Blood was growling as he sank back into Sugar’s entrance, the marrow still on his face and the crazed expression making Sugar’s soul flip in his chest. 

“Again?” Sugar asked, but he knew the answer.

“fuck yeah. i’m not done with you yet” Blood snapped his hips forward to make a point, driving in deep “I've waited so long, i'm not gonna stop till you’re completely full. Fuck your cunt is just sucking me in-”

Sugar was going to chastise his brother for his language that time, but Blood didn’t give him a chance. Blood set up an almost brutal pace against him, their flesh and bones smacking together so hard Sugar wondered if he might end up with more injuries. His hands clung to what was left of the bed and sheets and Blood ploughed into him. Neither Sugar or Blood could keep quiet now, and Blood seemed to have thrown any restraint he had over keeping things hidden from Sugar. 

“Look how fucking good i look in you” Blood said, making Sugar look down towards where they were connected with a gasp “my cock is stretching you so much! i can see myself through you, it's making your stomach look so full.”

Blood’s words were filthy, but Sugar couldn’t get enough. He wanted to hear more, it made him feel tingly all over. Sugar couldn’t get out any words, but he increased the volume of his cries as he looked up at his brother through the tears forming at his sockets. He was felt so over stimulated, but he cried out for more. 

“would you like that? If i filled you up so much you’d be so swollen and full of me- shit- maybe you’ll be carrying my kids when i’m done fucking you over and over- gah fuck!” Blood blurted out, his filter completely gone.

Sugar understood a little more about what his brother meant about hiding his fantasies. Part of him was shocked that Blood would think such things but… he would be lying if the idea didn’t make him feel unbelievable hot. He knew it was part of the fantasy. Sugar let himself be swept along, encouraging Blood by practically screaming as he drilled into him harder. 

“fuck- F U C K! you’re mine sugar, all mine” Blood snarled, baring the sharper teeth in his mouth as he leered down“-this feels so good, i’m so close hah!”

Sugar could feel his own peak approaching him as he got swept away in the heat of the moment. They may regret this later, but in the moment he didn’t care. He wanted everything Blood was offering, wanted to feel his magic inside him, wanted to do this over and over. He practically screamed when he felt teeth sinking into the leg on Blood’s shoulder. Sugar felt out of control as he cried out, the words leaving his mouth before he had chance to think. 

“Me too please Sans, oh god it feels so- so AH! Fill me up please brother I-I need to feel it!” Sugar cried out, not caring about how he sounded as he neared the most intense climax so far. 

“shit papyrus, you’re so incredible. cum for me- milk me dry” Blood replied as his thrusts became deeper and as drawn out as his moans.

Sugar came first, and Blood followed immediately after with a shout. Sugar could feel Blood’s length twitching inside him as hot magic filled him, prolonging his own sensations. Sugar was pretty sure he almost passed out from the intensity of it all running through his whole body. He never wanted them to come down from this high. Blood continued to thrust through his own release before letting go of Sugar’s legs and pulling him up into a final kiss while still buried inside him.

Sugar could have stayed there forever, kissing Blood as they both came down from an incredible high. The kiss was messy; they were panting, whimpering and Sugar couldn’t tell whose tears were running down his cheeks any more. Blood pulled away first, reluctantly removing himself from Sugar with a pop before flopping down next to him on the Bed. Sugar shuffled so he was tucked under his brother’s arm. The slowing beat of his soul was comforting to his exhausted body. 

“sans is gonna kill me” Blood groaned.

A quick glance around the room proved his brother was right, the room was destroyed with bits of bed, wall and desk covering them both. Sugar sighed, he had wanted to fall asleep here but it seemed that wasn’t an option. He silently drew away and went to stand up, still unsure whether he could stand. Blood stopped him, grabbing his hand as he left. 

“sugar-papyrus, i’m so sorry. that wasn’t how i wanted this to happen i- please don’t hate me”

Sugar paused. Why was Blood apologizing? He didn’t want to assume his brother would want to spend more time with him, but he only wanted to move rooms. The realization that he hadn’t said anything hit him again. This is what caused all the trouble before, he was going to have to push through his own insecurities to make Blood understand this is what he really wanted. Leaning down he drew Blood’s face into his hands, planting a kiss on his brother’s confused expression. 

“We Can’t Stay Here, Let’s Get Cleaned Up. Then You Can Sleep With Me”


	7. Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicating the last part, just like the first to @redtomatofan cause they’re hecking cool (and listened to me screaming about it ;) )

Blood had woken up and found himself in many strange situations before, but waking up with his face inches away from a pink stuffed bear startled him more than he would ever admit. It took a good few moments for the memories of the day before to come flooding back to him. _the kitchen, the Bedroom, the shared shower afterwards_. Rolling over with as much care as he could Blood felt his soul quicken upon seeing Sugar’s sleeping form so close. It confirmed it hadn’t all been a dream. _holy fuck_. Blood extended a shaky arm around his brother’s frame and shuffled in close. Feeling Sugar sigh and relax into him was better than anything he had ever experience. What happened between them was real… and Sugar had liked it. 

Guilt still racked his mind as he laid there though. Blood felt snippets of the day before play out in his mind. He had pushed way too far too soon,the knowledge that he had been so out of control terrified him. Blood tried to hang onto the thought that if at any point Sugar had actually wanted to stop he would have. He knew he would have found another outlet if Sugar had pushed him off. Doubt clouded his mind though, he had been so far lost in the heat of the moment, he wondered if he had missed any signs to stop. Sugar had been so incredible, so responsive. He had got so caught up in _finally_ letting go, especially when Sugar responded to his every touch and didn’t shy away at his confessions. Blood ended up saying things he thought he’d never tell another living soul. Yesterday was a thousand times better than anything his imagination had ever came up with.The best part was Sugar seemed to have enjoyed himself. _more than once_. 

Blood shuddered against his brother’s sleeping form as his mind flashed the most delicious images in front of him. He knew the first time he saw it, Blood would never get be able to get enough of seeing his brother reaching climax. Sugar writhed and moaned and cried out his name when he came. Blood was surprised he’d managed to last as long as he did, just thinking about seeing Sugar come undone again had his magic stirring against Sugar’s body. Feeling his body respond without his permission made him growl in his throat. He had been far too selfish yesterday, taking what he wanted without asking Sugar his preferences. Sure it had worked out and, his brother had a good time but Blood knew he could do better. He made a promise to himself as a stand in, since Sugar was still sleeping. If his brother wasn’t completely put off by yesterday and wanted more, then Blood would go out of his way to give Sugar exactly what he asked for. If Sugar wanted nothing more, then at least he could hold onto the memory of their time together.

At least, that’s what Blood told himself. If Sugar wanted to leave, he would have to force himself to be ok about it. He had become so used to denying himself of what he wanted, that he expected to be fine with the thought of Sugar not wanting him. But he wasn’t. With Sugar in his arms he’d never felt so happy, so alive, and he hoped Sugar felt the same. Rejection now, after all they had been through would break him completely. He’d still go along with it for Sugar’s sake, but it would be the end of him. He knew now, more so than before, that Sugar really was his everything. Sugar had seen and heard parts of himself that he kept completely secret, and hadn’t been disgusted. Blood must have been reacting more outwardly than he intended too as he felt Sugar stir in his arms and turn to face him. 

Blood couldn’t control himself when he felt Sugar’s pulling him closer. Tremors were racking his frame and the soft pillow they were sharing was getting damp. He couldn’t believe he was allowing himself to become so worked up over something that hadn’t even happened. But just the idea of losing his brother now hit Blood harder than anything he’d ever felt in his life. He clung to sugar’s slighter frame like his life depended on it. It probably did. Sugar drew back to look at him properly, concern written over his still sleepy features. For a moment Blood forgot why he was so upset. Seeing Sugar so close and looking so adorable as he tried to focus without his glasses made his soul feel like it was going to burst out his chest. It was the thought of never seeing Sugar like this again that turned Blood back into a babbling mess. 

“i’m so sorry sugar, i-i just- i can’t lose you” Blood sobbed, burying his face in the pillow slightly out of shame.

Instead of chastising him or brushing off his worries, Blood saw Sugar’s face soften. Sugar raised a hand to his face, brushing a phalanx over his cheek soothingly. He felt like Sugar understood him, like he knew where the outburst came from. Having someone know him so well was a terrifying concept to him. 

“I’m not going anywhere... I love you”

Instead of an answer Blood trusted his instincts and pulled Sugar into a passionate embrace instead, clanking their teeth together roughly. He tried to pour all the emotions he felt into the kiss, moaning without restraint when their tongues touched. Blood would give up everything, he’d even go back to the hell hole they came from,if it meant he could kiss Sugar again. The noises Sugar made as Blood deepened the kiss made him feel hazy again, but with a little less urgency than yesterday. Some of the tension had dissipated, and Blood felt like he could really savour every moment of the kiss. 

That feeling of restraint didn’t last too long though, Sugar was so responsive it was hard for Blood to hold back. Sugar was grabbing at his brother’s shirt, whimpering into the kiss. Blood found himself adjusting their positions slightly so he was leaning down over his brother. Sugar wrapping his arms around him almost made Blood break focus, it would be so easy to give in and give Sugar the same treatment as yesterday. The kiss was getting too heated too quickly heated, Blood had to pull back before they continued. He wanted Sugar to know just how much better he could be for him. 

“would you want to and erm- do what we did yesterday again?-” Blood started to ask through his panting, trying to prepare himself for the possible rejection “-i know i can do better! I’m sorry about yesterday it was-we can take it slow, i know i can-”

Sugar silenced him by leaning up for another kiss, using the hand still around Blood’s to bring him closer. Blood was a little take aback by his brother’s boldness, something about Sugar taking the lead in kissing him first made him melt. The kiss was shorter than the first, but Blood felt like he was going dizzy with giddiness over it. He tried to speak again and apologize, but Sugar put a hand over his mouth to stop him. 

“No Sans, you’re not getting it. I don’t love what you could be, I love you! I don’t need to be treated like a something you could brake… it h-hurt but I-I...” Sugar trailed off before covering his face with his hands and sighing “I-I’m sorry brother I’m finding it hard to tell you what i mean-”

Sugar looked nervous, but Blood didn't want to interrupt him. Not now. He wanted to listen, actually listen so there could be no misunderstandings. It took Sugar a moment of worrying on his finger before Blood moved Sugars hand to his mouth instead. He pressed a few kisses on the gnawed bone, trying to reassure him without running his mouth. They were both scared Blood could feel it, but the small gesture seemed to steady his brother's nerves enough for him to take the leap of faith. 

“H-how about i t-try to show you instead?”

Blood leaned back further to let Sugar sit up properly, he fell completely silent when Sugar had spoken so boldly. He was so happy that his brother sounded a little more confident, and honestly he felt a little proud. That feeling almost made him miss what Sugar had said about showing him, but it was when Sugar raised a hand to his own chest that he realised what his brother was trying to do. The soft glowing of Sugar’s soul illuminated them both as it steadily came forward. Blood had seen his brother’s soul before, many times in fact when he had checked it for damages but… seeing it like this was different. Sugar cupped his hands over it protectively before slowly bringing it closer to him, making Blood start to panic. There was no way he could be trusted with something so precious, _so pure_.

“holy shit sugar that’s your soul you can’t trust me with that i’m not…” Blood trailed off, he wasn’t sure what to say. He understood the logic behind the gesture, a monster’s soul couldn’t lie or hide feelings. It was Sugar’s way of showing him how he felt, with no margin for misunderstanding. Blood craved it with his whole being, but he was still terrified he would somehow mess it up. 

“It’s my soul, I get to choose who has it....and I trust you” Sugar said, continuing to bring the glowing core closer until his hands were close to Bloods. 

On the one hand, Blood didn’t want to hurt Sugar and even running the risk felt wrong. On the other, he understood why Sugar was offering it to him. If there was one positive thing in Blood’s life it was that he cared for Sugar so damn much, he knew deep down he could look after him. Sugar was looking at him with so much trust in his eyes, like he knew that too. Before Blood had really processed it he had raised his hands to properly come over the soul and cupped it gently. Nothing happened at first, Blood was a little concerned he was doing it wrong until Sugar brought his hands away fully leaving him holding the soul on his own.

Holding a soul like this was like nothing he’d ever experienced. Blood could still feel his own mind and emotions, but it was like there was a whole other consciousness he could feel and understand. He could feel all of Sugar’s emotions over about what happened. Sure there was a little fear and anxiety like he expected but those emotions were tiny in comparison to everything else. He could feel Sugar’s love for him. He could feel just how much Sugar had enjoyed yesterday, even the bits Blood worried had been too much for him. There could be no doubt anymore over how much Sugar cared about him, wanted him to be happy, and was happy being with him. 

Blood saw flashes of their relationship from Sugar’s perspective, from the recent developments all the way back when they were baby bones. He almost laughed at the weird sensation of deja vu. Sugar may not have loved him romantically for as long, but the intensity of feelings towards him had always been there. Blood could feel his vision start to blur as he struggled to comprehend it all. Blood couldn’t hold back, he felt his magic reacting and felt his emotions flooding through into Sugar. He wanted to fill his brother’s soul with all the love he had for him, he wanted Sugar to be able to feel just how much he was cared for and how much he wanted to protect him. Blood tried to focus back on Sugar, and pushed away the worries he had over hurting his brother when he saw just how blissful he looked. 

Sugar was laid back now, the intensity of having his core exposed was almost too much. Blood cupped the soul a little firmer now, not wanting to let go. He wasn’t sure who had the passing thought to rub the Soul in his hands, but Blood was more than happy to try. An experimental press of a phalanx against it had Sugar crying out and Bloods mind filled with pleas for more. _holy fuck_. Sugar wasn’t lying when he said he wanted this, Blood could feel just how much his brother ached for his touch. Despite his earlier reservations about pushing Sugar too hard again, Blood found himself eager to give Sugar as much of himself as his brother was giving him. Sugar’s eyes were screwed shut as he arched up towards Blood, his Soul starting to drip fluid into his hands. Blood didn’t need to ask, he could feel Sugar’s willingness to continue, he raised the Soul to his mouth and tentatively licked across.

Blood heard the moan coming from Sugar, but also felt it through their connection. He wouldn’t have been surprised to learn he let out a moan of his own as well. Blood could both feel himself licking and fondling the dripping soul, and _feel_ the sensations like it was happening to him too. Sugar was gasping and writhing underneath him, as if they were doing much more. Blood had no idea playing around with a soul could be so intense, he wondered what it would feel like if they fucked at the same time. He could feel his cock harden more at the thought, he wanted to see how much he could get Sugar worked up from just playing with his soul. But later maybe they could try something more…

With one hand still holding the soul to his mouth, Blood laced his free hand into one of Sugar’s connecting them further. He tried to focus all his energy on projecting things emotions into Sugar soul. Love, protection, adoration. Feeling the emotions being returned from Sugar was incredible. Blood could feel Sugar coming close to release, he was unsure if it would be the same from a soul but he was excited to find out. Sugar was crying out for more as Blood shifted himself a little closer, connecting at the pelvis when Sugar wrapped his legs around him. A Light grind of their bodies together seemed to help everything along as Sugar neared his peak, taking Blood along with him. Blood wasn’t sure if it was their gentle rocking together or his teeth lightly grazing over the soul that pushed Sugar over but he certainly felt it when it happened. 

Seeing Sugar fully come undone while also being able to feel everything was incredible. While not his own climax, Blood felt the intensity of the pleasure he’d caused. It was new and addicting, and he instantly wanted more. Carefully positioning the soul over Sugar’s panting chest he let it flutter back into it’s rightful place before he leant down to press their teeth together. Rather than lingering on another kiss, Blood kept semi- upright as he worked his way down Sugar’s body. He lightly licked and nipped at his brother’s cervical vertebrae as he undid the nightdress Sugar was wearing. Blood had to take a moment to remember when he’d seen Sugar get this with the front opening and how often he’d thought about doing this exact thing. Blood couldn’t believe how lucky he really was.

Moving further down, Blood let his tongue paint a line of magic down and around the mounds on Sugar’s chest. In the flashes he’d seen from Sugar’s soul he’d learnt just how sensitive this particular area was for his brother. Blood planned on taking advantage of that information. He swirled his tongue around the sensitive nipple before taking it into his mouth making Sugar whimper softly. Blood couldn’t help lower one of his hands down between his brother’s legs, groaning into him when he felt just how wet Sugar was. Having Sugar laid out underneath him again just flipped a switch in his mind. He could feel himself growling again as he worshipped the body under him, allowing himself to think about all the things he wanted to do without restraint. Blood sucked a little harder, but resisted the urge to bite down when he saw how responsive Sugar was. That would be something they could work up too, today was about making Sugar feel as amazing as Blood thought he was. 

Eventually Blood couldn’t hold back any longer, he could feel Sugar dripping onto his hand and he had an urgent need to taste. He moved between Sugar’s legs, nipping lightly at the sinewy thighs before dipping his tongue over his brother’s pussy. _heaven_. Sugar tasted better than anything he’d ever sampled, Blood wanted to savour the first taste as much as he could. But this wasn’t about what he wanted. He flattened his tongue and pushed hard against his brother’s clit. Hearing Sugar’s breath hitch made him growl in response and dip his tongue lower to prod at his entrance. He was going to make sure his brother would soon be screaming.

Dipping his tongue inside he raised a hand up to twirl Sugar’s nipple at the same time, absolutely delighting in feeling his lover convulse underneath him. _his lover_. Even just allowing himself to think of Sugar that way felt amazing. Blood moaned into Sugar as he lapped at the steady stream of sweet magic. The vibrations from his voice was making Sugar rock into him at a steady pace, one he was eager to match. He could hear Sugar’s voice climbing in volume, playing with his soul had worked him up well already. Blood was getting so into tongue fucking Sugar that he almost missed his brother calling out to him. 

“Sans? S-stop please” Sugar’s voice crashed through his thoughts, making Blood draw back in panic despite himself.

“oh shit, did i do something wrong? i’m so sorry su- umf-”

“-Stop that Sans!” Sugar cut him off springing upwards and practically flipping their positions. “I-i just wanted to try something different… is that ok”

Blood could only nod enthusiastically as he allowed himself to be manoeuvred. Sugar was sat fully on top of him now, and he could only stare in awe as his usually timid brother tried to take the lead. Sugar balanced one hand on his chest as he reached back to try and guide Blood’s cock towards his entrance. Blood gripped Sugar’s thighs with shaking hands as he tried to stay in this reality and process what was happening. He could feel Sugar rocking slightly over his tip, and it was driving him wild. Looking up at Sugar he could see how flushed his brother’s face was as he tried his best to try and tease him. Blood gasped and groaned as he came apart under the beautiful creature on top of him. He didn’t even try to hide his moans when he felt Sugar finally sink down on top of him either. 

Sugar whimpered and cried out as he inched himself up and down on top of him. Blood wanted Sugar to be in full control and really enjoy himself, but he couldn’t help dig his hands into his brother’s flesh as he hissed through his teeth. It felt amazing to be inside his lover, Blood could feel that their first round wasn’t going to last too long. But that no longer worried him, he would keep going until Sugar couldn't take any more. Blood could see himself through Sugar’s stomach again, the sight seemed to awaken his primal side as he thrust up into his brother. Sugar was his, he had claimed him, and one day he would be carrying- _no_. Blood felt himself drift a little too far into his fantasies. It wasn’t about him today, but he hadn’t missed the part of Sugar’s soul that wanted to explore that fantasy further. 

Working up a rhythm was a little awkward at first but Sugar soon got the hang of it. Blood propped himself up on on arm and brought the other around Sugar’s waist to give him a counterbalance. Something about the way they were positioned now seemed so much more intimate, he could feel Sugar’s breath ghosting down onto him as they rocked closer and closer until Blood was almost sat up himself. Blood could see Sugar’s soul glowing brightly again so it was no surprise when he found it easy to bring forward. What did surprise him was the answering beat in his own chest as he felt his own soul being drawn out. Part of him wanted to freak out, but he’d seen the full depths of his brother’s feelings, he knew Sugar wanted to make him feel just as good as he did.Blood adjusted their positions so he was sat with the wall propping him up, allowing both of them to have a free hand. 

“g-go ahead, i trust you sugar”

Blood felt the odd sensation in his chest of his soul coming through his chest, he tried to focus on cradling Sugar’s instead rather than the panic he felt rising. He knew he had nothing but love for Sugar, but he still had the worry of exposing himself like this and repulsing his brother. Sugar waited for him to touch first, both of them shuddering over the contact while Blood was still buried inside him. Sugar then pressed a phalanx against lightly on Blood’s soul, just as he had done and the feeling was incredible. 

Feeling it second hand through Sugar was a different experience to having his own core touched. He felt raw energy flowing into him and he couldn’t help but twitch upward into Sugar from reflex. Both of them cried out, almost in sync as the feelings flowed freely between them. They were both panting heavily, barely moving but not needing too. Blood was buried so deep inside Sugar, and he could feel everything his brother was experiencing. It was messy and uncoordinated, but both of them were already close. 

“Sans I’m ah- I love you so much” Sugar cried out before pressing the soul near his mouth, flooding Blood’s mind with all the emotions crashing over them both. 

“I-I love you, god- ah!please don’t stop”

Blood moved the soul to his mouth as well, steadily rocking up into Sugar. It wasn’t rough and fast like it had been yesterday, but it felt so much more intense. Blood felt Sugar clamping down around him as he came, setting off his own climax. With both their souls exposed, it was getting hard to tell who was feeling what as they rocked through their release. One thing was certain in Blood’s mind though, there was no way they were stopping when they came down from the high. 

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Sans stirred the tea Papyrus had made them both slowly, trying to ignore the steady thumping from upstairs. It was cold, but he didn’t have the heart to mention it. Papyrus was clearly distracted, the orange flush over his skull being a dead give away. They had only been back for half an hour, but the noises were getting harder to ignore. Especially as it didn’t seem like they were going to stop any time soon. 

“i thought he might get somewhere, but this i didn’t expect this so soon. welp- wanna go to Grillby’s till they’re done pap? seems like it we could be hiding all day” Sans said, wincing when he heard a crash followed by another low moan. 

Papyrus sighed, leaving his tea on the counter as he came up behind his Brother. Sans knew this whole situation must have been confusing for him. Papyrus had come a long way, but he still kept that sensibility of not completely being comfortable hearing sexual stuff when he wasn’t in the heat of the moment. But they both had been walking on eggshells with all the sexual tension between Blood and Sugar, sense could feel how relieved they both were that something final happened. 

“Can You Really Blame Them Though? Remember Our First Time?” Papyrus murmured from his position behind Sans after wincing at another crashing sound. 

They both immediately looked over to the kitchen counter and ended up chuckling softly. Sans knew Papyrus was right, they were lucky they lived on their own and relatively away from town when they had first started dating. The other brothers weren’t so lucky. Of course Sans could remember their first time but… hearing the other two going at it had more than riled him up. An idea struck him that would both help his problem and distract Papyrus from his second hand embarrassment. He spun around in Papyrus’s arms, hooking his arms around his brother’s neck bringing his skull down until they were almost level. Breathing softly against Papyrus’s skull Sans decided to place a chaste kiss against him before whispering seductively. 

“you’ll have to refresh my memory pap...we could see if we can drown ‘em out”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoyed it!! feel free to let me know what you thought down below or on tumblr @MeGaLoTrash


End file.
